


Open up your heart, and just let it begin

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, HarryPotter!AU, M/M, hp!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capita per uno sbaglio di Makoto, che interpreta male le parole di Haruka, che il giovane Nanase venga scelto come campione per la scuola Iwatobi al Torneo TreMaghi che coinvolge le tre grandi scuole acquatiche del paese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Capitolo uno  -  Oh no, did I get too close oh? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
***Fandom:** Free!  
***Personaggi/Pair:** Haruka Nanase, Un po' tutti/ MakotoxHaruka, più vari accenni ad altro (tipo SouRin, MomoTori e KisuGou)  
***Generi:** Romantico, Generale  
***Rating:** Giallo  
***Avvertimenti:** Au, Shonen ai, What if...?  
***Partecipa** alla Challenge ["Il gioco dei fandom"](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11074617/Il-Gioco-dei-Fandom/discussione.aspx) indetto da ,Bad A p p l e sul forum di EFP  
***NdA:** Titolo e lyrics sparse da “Unconditionally” di Katy Perry, che per me è tipo il testo sacro della MakoHaru (se volete vedere un bel video a proposito ecco qui, faccio anche pubblicità: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBCygq9Ntgw> )  
Il protagonista della mia storia è indubbiamente Haruka e il solo Haruka, ma io sono una persona molto romantica e avevo bisogno comunque di descrivere la cosa in un'ottica di ship, pardon me. La MakoHaru mi spaventa un po', perché pur essendo mia OTP non ci ha mai scritto sopra, e quindi non ho idea di cosa sia venuto fuori xD Detto questo.  
Non ho mai neanche scritto una HP!Au in tutta la mia carriera da ficwriters. C'è stato un colpo di fulmine per quanto riguarda il Torneo Tremaghi, e quindi ho voluto fare un mio personale Torneo, tutto acquatico xD  
Spero sia una buona lettura (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  ***Open up your heart, and just let it begin***

 

 

 

 

 

**1\. Capitolo uno**

**-**

**Oh no, did I get too close oh?**

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

 

 

 

L'ennesima ventata piena di salsedine lo distoglie dai pensieri che lo hanno rapito per pochi istanti, conducendolo in un luogo ben più lontano di quello: gli scompiglia le ciocche ribelli dei capelli, che vanno a finire ovunque e frustano con morbidezza un po' ispida le palpebre ancora chiuse. Respira piano, ascoltando il rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulla pietra dura, e quando apre gli occhi nota come il sole sia finalmente sbucato dall'ammasso di nuvole biancastre appeso nel cielo.  
La spuma bianca del mare brilla e i riflessi rimbalzano sulla superficie increspata dell'immensa distesa d'acqua. Persino qualche pesce, un poco più temerario degli altri, risale fino a farsi vedere, nei suoi colori scuri e negli occhi attenti a movimenti sconosciuti; in un colpo di pinna veloce, torna dove la luce fa fatica a raggiungerlo, per andare chissà dove. Un gabbiano passa con la propria ombra sulla sua testa e garrisce al proprio storno un ordine preciso, tale da far virare tutti i suoi compagni verso destra, nella direzione della terraferma tanto ambita, e una spiaggia che possa farli riposare dopo un lungo e faticoso viaggio.  
Un piccolo granchio striscia lungo il profilo del suo piede nudo, senza offendere la pelle con una delle sue piccole chele. Il ragazzo abbassa piano lo sguardo, per nulla allarmato di questo leggero solletico: adocchia la piccola creatura mentre si dirige verso una pozza di acqua tra le pieghe della roccia, dove potersi bagnare e refrigerare adeguatamente. Sabbia bianca sporca le sue zampe, quando alla fine trova il posto perfetto per riposare.  
Quell'angolo nascosto di mondo è pieno di una vita pura e incontaminata, che ha fatto dell'affinità con l'elemento dell'acqua la sua vitalità e la sua sopravvivenza più reale e concreta.  
Questa volta un'onda lo bagna, lungo il fianco, e gocce fredde si appiccicano al suo braccio destro e alla sua spalla, facendogli provare poco più di un brivido. Pensa che sia arrivato il momento di tornare.  
Si alza lento, sullo scoglio che lo ha ospitato fino a quel momento. Percorre con piedi scalzi la distanza di qualche metro, saltellando da una pietra all'altra: sul suolo fermo, le sue movenze non sono mai state troppo raffinate, e si ritrova come sempre con un equilibrio imperfetto a ballare tra punte acuminate delle rocce e piccoli crateri che sarebbero capaci di inghiottire interamente una sua gamba.  
La scogliera si sgretola in una bassa spiaggia di sassi lunga giusto due passi, da quel lato, così che le onde si stendano su una superficie più orizzontale e non diventino tutte bianche. Quel giorno, il mare è tranquillo e lo lascia fare come meglio crede.  
Haruka è subito in acqua, tutta la sua essenza freme di estasi. Comincia a muovere i piedi e le gambe, quasi avesse una pinna lucente al posto di quelle terminazioni troppo terrestri; le braccia si muovono un poco in ritardo, morbide di una tranquillità che non mette alcuna agitazione. Riemerge solo una parte del viso, dal pelo dell'acqua, per prendere quel poco di ossigeno necessario.  
E poi di nuovo giù, immerso nel blu perfetto dell'acqua.

 

 

Superata la residenza del professor del bagnino Sasabe, una piccola dimora in legno che indica l'esatto punto in cui la proprietà di Iwatobi finisce e inizia la terra dei babbani, si stende per un tratto ben cospicuo la spiaggia della scuola dove durante i pomeriggi delle belle giornate, in quasi tutte le stagioni, gli studenti della scuola passano la maggior parte del loro tempo in una vivacità tipica della loro giovinezza. C'è diverso rumore, un odore diffuso di plastica e cotone caldo, e sullo sfondo i colori chiari e bruni della natura costiera. Qua e là, cespugli ormai spogli delle proprie bacche gustose.  
Il ragazzo emerge appena un poco più lontano da quel gruppo di compagni che sta giocando con un pallone d'acqua, creato apposta per l'occasione: racchette e improperi più o meno coloriti si muovono alla stessa velocità, e fanno ugualmente danno – qualcuno cade di schiena, di schianto, e si ritrova il naso e la bocca pieni di acqua e sale ancor prima di essere riuscito a chiudere gli occhi.  
Il ragazzo fa un incantesimo veloce che gli asciuga la pelle e i capelli, e recupera i propri vestiti da una sacca posta sotto una pietra liscia, sottile appena due dita, che ignorata da tutti ha sempre fatto da protezione agli oggetti che non può portarsi in acqua. La divisa scolastica è presto messa, e con le dita infilate nelle scarpe Haruka comincia a salire il sentiero di sabbia verso la scuola: deve girare la punta morbida della bassa duna per vedere il complesso di rocce che formano l'entrata principale e lo fa come sempre senza troppa fretta.  
Ogni tre passi, il suo piede affonda nella sabbia soffice.  
Un gruppo di ragazzi che non ha mai visto, con abiti troppo pesanti per quella stagione e quel luogo, lo vede arrivare e si stringe ai lati del piccolo sentiero. Il più temerario di tutti lo ferma con un sorriso grandissimo e una voce particolarmente squillante: agita il braccio anche quando gli è davvero vicino.  
-Ehi! La spiaggia è da questa parte, vero?  
Haruka si ferma giusto abbastanza per notare quanto appariscenti siano i suoi capelli; fa un solo cenno del capo, e sembra che quello basti. L'altro ragazzo urla la propria felicità, e si stringe al vicino più basso.  
-Ai-senpai, hai visto? Possiamo andare a nuotare!  
Il disagio del ragazzo è evidente, ma non intrattiene di più Haruka, che continua nel proprio tragitto. Ci sono altri ragazzi sconosciuti, prima di giungere a destinazione, e nessuno lo ferma di nuovo.  
I suoi occhi di mago vedono la grande porta incastrata nella scogliera scavata nella roccia più dura, assieme alle due grandi statue di sirena che affiancano gli stipiti verticali di legno scuro.  
Si rimette le scarpe con piedi asciutti, e quindi entra finalmente nella scuola.

 

 

Haruka sa bene quale sia la reputazione che gira di bocca in bocca a proposito della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria Acquatica Iwatobi, perché in un villaggio discretamente piccolo come quello in cui ha sempre vissuto è difficile non fare i conti con l'opinione comune. Rispettabile, antica, prestigiosa, protetta da mostri marini temibili: tutto ciò che uno studente potrebbe desiderare per costruire adeguatamente la propria carriera. Con un ottimo corso di trasfigurazione, probabilmente il migliore e più rinomato di tutta la regione, è in diretta competizione con le scuole importanti del paese per i corsi di formazione Auron per la Guarda Nazionale; il corso di Cura delle Creature Magiche ha vantato in passato spedizioni negli abissi e l'addestramento dei Cavallucci Marini Giganti che corrono nelle competizioni internazionali ancora in tempi recenti, con vecchi studenti iscritti negli albi dei vincitori più conosciuti di sempre; il suo corso di Astronomia è l'unico collegato a una materia raffinata quanto complessa come Basi di Navigazione Magica, che pur rimanendo un corso facoltativo è tra i più seguiti dell'intera proposta didattica.  
Abbastanza grande da poter sopportare l'iscrizione di più di seicento studenti, offrendo loro vitto e alloggio per la maggior parte dell'anno solare, con classi ampie e caratteristici spazi aperti, ben tre biblioteche e uno stadio grande di Quidditch Acquatico.  
Qualcosa di diverso, però, ha catturato l'interesse del ragazzo, ancora prima di verificare effettivamente la veridicità di tutte queste dicerie, ed è un particolare che per i più sarebbe stato insignificante. Quando Haruka Nanase ha visto per la prima volta il mare in cui tutto l'edificio scolastico era immerso, e quel tratto di costa sottile e magnifico che la collega, a stento, con il resto del mondo, ha potuto capire in un lampo soltanto di essere predestinato a quel luogo, in ogni singola parte della propria persona.  
Lo vede ancora, oltre il vetro con cui le finestre di ogni corridoio e di ogni stanza proteggono dalla forza soffocante delle onde lui e tutti gli altri studenti dell'edificio: riflessi di vita blu e azzurra che si scontrano e si rimescolano in un movimento seducente senza fine. Quante volte, durante le lezioni scolastiche, s'è perso a guardare il niente, affascinato e attratto da quell'elemento così nobile.  
Con passo celebre, percorre il lungo corridoio che collega lo stesso ingresso principale alla sala delle assemblee, dove il preside della scuola tiene di solito i discorsi delle cerimonie più importanti; in quei giorni, la grande stanza è arredata diversamente, e tutte le sedie e tutti i tavoli messi altrove, così da far risultare l'imponenza reale del luogo. Quando Haruka vi passa davanti, ci sono un paio di ragazze in un angolo lontano, e un ragazzo solo che corre via; gli importa davvero poco.  
Si accorge di avere il respiro accelerato quando non riesce più a correre come prima. Allora torna a camminare più o meno piano, dovendo per forza soffermarsi più del dovuto davanti al portone aperto.  
Il Pozzo dei Desideri, che raccoglie tutte le nomine per i campioni al Torneo Tremaghi, offre la sua bocca a chiunque voglia proporsi. Molti studenti dell'ultimo anno si sono già fatti avanti, soltanto qualche sprovveduto del penultimo ha osato tanto. Ma a lui interessano poco le cifre e le percentuali: rimane più che altro incantato per un lungo istante dal bagliore lucente nel quale è immerso, e la base di pura illusione che lo fa spuntare dal nulla e lo lascia lì, in bilico, senza mai farlo cadere. Che sia un oggetto magico di enorme potenza è evidente, ma sentire questa potenza addosso fa un altro tipo di effetto, e la sua sensibilità è piuttosto acuta in questo.  
Può vedere un ragazzo che prima non ha visto farsi avanti, piuttosto sicuro di sé: ha scelto un momento di calma e di tranquillità per compiere il proprio gesto, forse nella speranza che poche persone lo potessero vedere. Con la bacchetta già tra le dita, entra nel Cerchio della Proposta e crea senza esitazione una piccola bolla con all'interno il proprio nome che brilla. La fa volare in alto, finché non è ad un'altezza tale che il Pozzo la possa risucchiare: c'è una luce che riemerge dalle sue profondità e si affaccia dai bordi di pietra, come se stesse ringraziando per la proposta. Il ragazzo sorride, scoprendo i denti appuntiti, e abbassando gli occhi capita con lo sguardo sulla persona di Haruka.  
Lui fa un passo indietro, e riprende a camminare per dove era inizialmente diretto.

 

 

Makoto rimane seduto al proprio posto, anche quando alza lo sguardo e lo vede entrare nella sala comune della sezione. Gli sorride appena, stanco di ore di studio – le dita scivolano fuori dai capelli già arruffati, ad abbassare gli occhiali premuti contro la base del naso, su cui hanno lasciato un'impronta ovale e appena poco rosata.  
Si concede volentieri due minuti di pausa per salutarlo e per guardarlo mentre prende posto davanti a lui, alla scrivania a cui è seduto.  
-Haru, ben arrivato.  
Altre persone nella stanza sono occupate nella medesima mansione del prefetto della sezione Denim Delfino, e soltanto alcune di esse alzano gli occhi a scorgere il leggero movimento del mantello del nuovo arrivato, che con un gesto si scopre la già coprente divisa scolastica. Appende la propria borsa al bracciolo della piccola poltroncina, senza prelevare alcunché.  
Si sporge appena verso l'altro, indicando con un minimo gesto del capo una delle tante pergamene disperse davanti al ragazzo.  
-Sei già andati avanti con la ricerca?  
Il suo tono di voce ha perso, nel tempo, l'irritazione dell'inizio della settimana, quando la professoressa di Erbologia Sottomarina ha assegnato loro un progetto da terminare assieme, circa la ricerca riguardo un'alga superiore a loro scelta, ignorando chiaramente tutta la smania dei propri studenti riguardo l'evento principale e più importante dell'anno.  
Tutta la scuola è in fermento, dal primo giorno di lezione. Vedere tutti quegli studenti stranieri in giro è piuttosto eccitante, condividere con loro momenti di relax e persino qualche studio ancora di più. La competizione è molto sentita, ma non abbastanza da reprimere la curiosità e l'attenzione reciproche.  
Molte delle loro compagne si sono mostrate chiaramente interessate ai ragazzi della Samezuka, che emergendo dalle profondità marine risultavano alla fantasia suscettibile dei giovani più simili nei tratti a pesci bizzarri, e per questo esotici e alquanto affascinanti. Ma non erano state le uniche a farsi vedere così partecipative.  
Makoto si perde tra i fogli di pergamena pieni di inchiostro, cercando sopra e sotto i tre grandi volumi aperti che ha a portata di mano. Sembra un po' confuso: ha lavorato per troppo tempo, chiuso in quella stanza.  
-Non più di tanto. Ho copiato in una bella copia quello che abbiamo fatto ieri, e ho aggiunto un paio di considerazioni.  
-Uhm.  
Haruka distende il busto sulla superficie orizzontale, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. Dopotutto, è gradevole anche il suono della penna che gratta la carta, e Makoto parla con un tono di voce morbido, per nulla invadente.  
-Dovresti studiare un poco, Haru.  
-Domani non abbiamo lezione.  
La risposta è pronta, e per un attimo ammutolisce il prefetto.  
L'estrazione dei campioni delle tre scuole, come la pesa delle bacchette dei campioni stessi, è un evento davvero importante, così tanto da far cessare per un'intera mattinata tutta l'attività scolastica.  
Makoto però non demorde, e lo infastidisce con la punta morbida di piuma della propria penna, proprio vicino al naso.  
-Se studi quello che dovresti studiare domani, domani pomeriggio sei libero.  
Sogghigna poco quando Haruka alza gli occhi e lo guarda, piuttosto contrariato: ha ottenuto la sua attenzione, pur con un grugno a completare l'espressione sgradevole. Arriva a rubargli di mano la penna, per farsi guardare in viso.  
-Non sei agitato?  
Makoto impiega qualche secondo per rinunciare ad avere subito la propria penna, e sospira forte – una ragazza alza gli occhi su di loro, e vedendo che non fanno altro rumore eccessivo torna alla propria occupazione.  
Il ragazzo alza le spalle, con un'espressione che è vaga in modo costruito.  
Gli ha confessato da giorni di aver messo una bolla nel Pozzo dei Desideri.  
-Non particolarmente.  
-Davvero?  
Haruka non è stupido: si accorge di tutto quello che riguarda l'altro, sempre. E Makoto è costretto a farne i conti, tanto che ricambia il suo sguardo e sorride, si confonde, arriva a contraddirsi da solo.  
È piuttosto tenero, per quanto sia grande il doppio di lui.  
-Sono emozionato. Forse. Sì, tantissimo. Però cerco di pensare ad altro.  
Gli ruba all'improvviso la propria penna dalle mani, sporgendosi velocemente nella sua direzione e prendendolo alla sprovvista. Sorride vittorioso, e ancora con le guance un poco rosate sventola il proprio trofeo.  
-Studiando, per esempio.  
Haruka sbuffa e torna con la testa contro il tavolo, sbattendo la fronte sul legno per la velocità del gesto.  
-Non capisco come mai tu ti stia impegnando tanto.  
Lo guarda mentre si massaggia piano, senza trattenere un sorriso alquanto divertito. Nonostante questo, abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie pergamene, e torna finalmente a ricopiare la ricerca, tra inchiostro nero e movimenti veloci di piuma.  
-Il Torneo Tremaghi cade una volta ogni tre anni. La possibilità di far carriera nelle università magiche sarà soltanto una, per tutti noi. Non ho intenzione di sprecarla.  
-Potrei quasi ammirarti, se non fosse così impegnativo.  
-Non cambi proprio mai.

 

 

*******

 

 

Qualcosa, che un secondo dopo identifica come un ragazzo di fretta, gli urta la spalla nel correre e senza neanche voltarsi per chiedere appropriatamente scusa continua a zigzagare nel corridoio superando una buona quantità di studenti per riuscire a raggiungere prima il traguardo tanto desiderato. Sparisce nella folla dei mantelli qualche metro più in là, ma è la voce di Nagisa a distrarlo con forza.  
-Haru-chan, Haru-chan, forse non riusciamo a entrare!  
Troppa gente ammassata all'esterno della sala delle assemblee: c'è soltanto un piccolo corridoio sottile, come una vena stanca, che fa passare una lunga fila interminabile di persone. Per quanto si riesce a vedere, sono i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno della sezione Cobalto Balena.  
Rei, compresso dalla folla, non può far altro che urlare per cercare di farsi sentire dai propri amici, anche se questi restano a pochi metri di distanza da lui.  
-Hanno ammesso in sala solo gli studenti degli ultimi anni. Noi non potremmo comunque entrare, Nagisa-kun.  
-Eh? Ma non è giusto!  
Le proteste del ragazzo biondo sono così alte, persino più del vociare generale, che in molti si voltano a guardarli mentre continuano a bisticciare.  
-La scuola di Iwatobi non ha un'aula così grande da farci entrare tutti! E se ti fossi svegliato prima e avessi fatto colazione più in fretta forse saremmo arrivati in tempo per prendere due posti!  
-Rei-chan, sei cattivo!  
Gonfia le guance e ha un principio di pianto ai lati degli occhi che difficilmente verrà via. Makoto avrebbe anche parole adatte a sedare il litigio, ma il tempo è già davvero poco e né lui né Haruka possono perdersi l'estrazione.  
Li saluta con una mano, facendosi largo tra gli altri studenti – Haruka è con lui, stretto al polso dalle sue dita. E per un istante, i due ragazzi più giovani scordano le loro controversie.  
-Noi entriamo, ci uniamo alla nostra classe.  
-A dopo!  
-Incrociamo le dita per te, Makoto-senpai!  
-Grazie!  
Devono spingere un po', ma alla fine i due riescono a raggiungere la propria destinazione.  
I posti a sedere allestiti all'interno della grande stanza non sono stati divisi per le tre scuole, così da costringere gli studenti a mescolarsi in un marasma generale e disomogeneo. Divise nere, bianche e rosse tutte sparse. Makoto individua un gruppetto di compagni di classe, e si dirige il più velocemente possibile in quella direzione trascinando con sé Haruka.  
Sullo sfondo, oltre il palco dove si trova il giudice di gara che procederà con l'estrazione, si vedono i presidi e gli insegnanti di tutte e tre le scuole, in abito elegante: formeranno la giuria che deve giudicare ogni prova, e già ora mostrano più della dovuta attenzione.  
Ci sono fermento e agitazione, un po' ovunque, e il chiacchiericcio concitato si ferma nel momento stesso in cui il giudice inizia ad aprire bocca: ogni sillaba e ogni lettera si espande in un silenzio tombale e sembra risuonare per tutti i corridoi dell'edificio scolastico, come un'onda.  
Il discorso di apertura è del tutto formale e abbastanza veloce, di rito; pochi ammiccamenti o fronzoli, l'uomo parla da burocrate pratico di prove, punteggi, premi, eventuali danni e risarcimenti ai partecipanti. I veri festeggiamenti di inizio torneo si faranno una volta saputi i tre campioni, da quella sera stessa in poi.  
Alza quindi la bacchetta, e recita la formula appropriata: il Pozzo comincia a tremare e dalla sua bocca fuoriesce fumo opalescente.  
Tutto può finalmente cominciare.

 


	2. 2. Capitolo due -  All your insecurities All the dirty laundry Never made me blink one time

**2\. Capitolo due -**

**All your insecurities**  
**All the dirty laundry**  
 **Never made me blink one time**

 

 

 

Rin Matsuoka per l'accademia Samezuka.  
Kisumi Shigino per la scuola superiore Sano.  
Haruka Nanase per la scuola superiore Iwatobi.  
Il Pozzo dei Desideri ha deciso questo, e come tale verdetto viene emesso, tale verdetto viene accolto con tutti gli onori e tutta la gioia necessari dal presente pubblico.  
Si fa avanti per primo il campione della Samezuka, che sembra piuttosto felice di essere stato scelto, ed esprime il proprio stato d'animo con esclamazioni rumorose, ben poco contenute: un ragazzo più corpulento, dai capelli corti e scuri, lo spinge verso il palco e i giudici, in un invito alquanto esplicito a non perdere altro tempo. Il secondo campione è un attimo più fine, anche se non risparmia ammiccamenti alla parte femminile dei presenti, e un folto gruppo di ragazze diviene particolarmente agitato quando passa davanti a loro con passo lento e soppesato; manda anche un bacio in una generica direzione, e una delle ragazze perde la fermezza delle proprie gambe, quasi collassando a terra.  
Haruka è ancora fermo quando tutti guardano verso di lui, senza davvero riuscire a intendere cosa debba fare a quel punto. Volta lentamente la testa, e quando arriva finalmente a vedere Makoto, questi è ancora più preoccupato del solito.  
-C-credo tu debba andare, Haru...  
Gli lascia la mano e lo spinge un poco in avanti. Deve spingerlo una seconda volta perché Haruka finalmente capisca, e proceda a camminare da solo. Il pubblico non rimane in silenzio: appena fuori dalla marea della folla, lo accompagna un lungo applauso, fino a che le mani impietosite del giudice di gara non lo afferrano per le spalle e lo scuotono un poco.  
-Forza, ragazzo! Un po' di spirito!  
Lo guarda spaesato, senza riconoscerlo – c'è ad attenderlo la professoressa Amakata, poco più in là, e questo lo aiuta a trovare un punto di riferimento.  
I tre ragazzi vengono scortati dietro il palco, oltre una porta situata in fondo alla sala. Scendono una scala a chioccia dai gradini di pietra, arrivando dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in una saletta dall'aria fredda e umida: probabilmente è uno dei luoghi più bassi della scuola.  
In mezzo alla stanza, c'è un muro sottile di vetro entro cui è stata posta dell'acqua ferma, immobile. Presumibilmente, è la bilancia con cui verranno giudicate le loro bacchette.  
Accanto all'oggetto, un uomo che Haruka riconosce alla prima occhiata: è il fabbricante che cinque anni prima gli ha vendout la bacchetta. Lo saluta con un cenno del capo e viene ricambiato con un sorriso cordiale.  
Il giudice di gara si para davanti al piccolo corteo appena formato, disposto a cerchio di fronte alla bilancia e al fabbricante. È un mago abbastanza vecchio e ogni ruga che ha sul volto, che tanto lo fanno assomigliare a una testuggine di mare, è tesa nello sforzo di parlare.  
Spiega più nel dettaglio cosa accadrà da quel momento in avanti. Tre prove, collocate in diversi mesi dell'anno scolastico, indicativamente contro una forza mostruosa, una forza naturale e una forza umana. In nessun caso ci sarà evidente pericolo di morte, ma le prove saranno comunque ardue e richiederanno il massimo impegno e la massima concentrazione da tutti loro – essendosi proposti come campioni, hanno implicitamente già accettato questi concetti, e li hanno sottoscritti come parte integrante delle regole del gioco. Non avranno altre armi aggiuntive che le loro bacchette, e nessuno di loro potrà presentarsi alle tre prove con ulteriori oggetti magici.  
La pesatura delle bacchette serve come formalità, per evitare che ci siano irregolarità a monte.  
La prima bacchetta che viene esaminata è quella di Rin Matsuoka; il ragazzo si fa avanti, piuttosto fiero, e protende l'oggetto magico al fabbricante.  
Indietro, Kisumi cerca di sorridere ad Haruka.  
-Non essere così agitato. Ora cominciamo a divertirci!  
Haruka non riesce proprio a ricambiare quel sorriso così forte, e preferisce rimanere nel proprio sconforto.

 

 

-Tu hai fatto cosa?  
Corridoio, nei pressi del dormitorio comune della loro sezione, lì dove le loro strade di solito si dividono: uno da una parte, l'altro dall'altra.  
Haruka è riuscito a fermarlo mentre cercava di scappare via, da lui e dal proprio senso di colpa. Dopo aver subito tutta quell'attenzione non desiderata, si è mostrato abbastanza risoluto a cercarne la causa, ed essendo praticamente sicuro che né Rei né Nagisa avrebbero potuto combinare alcun guaio perché era loro preclusa la possibilità a causa dell'età, l'unica soluzione possibile era Makoto stesso – Makoto che con il suo atteggiamento non conferma altro che i suoi sospetti.  
Il prefetto guarda in basso e lentamente alza lo sguardo al suo.  
-Ho messo il tuo nome nel Pozzo. Assieme al mio.  
Haruka si sente tradito, e manca poco che gli urli in faccia.  
-Perché mai avresti dovuto farlo? Io non avevo nessuna intenzione di partecipare!  
-Ma tu avevi detto diversamente!  
-Quando?  
-Mentre parlavamo assieme, l'altro giorno-  
-Non ho mai accennato a nulla del genere!  
Si ricorda ogni parola detta al ragazzo, ogni singola frase. Anche l'innocenza ha un limite, e non può completamente credere nella buona fede di Makoto – forse perché abbastanza irritato da non vedere la cosa da un punto di vista obiettivo. Ma come può l'altro ragazzo dirgli, a questo punto, di aver frainteso le sue parole, dette con il solito disinteresse nel mondo, che non importava partecipare o meno per lui, non faceva alcuna differenza: questo, per una persona abituata ad avere a che fare con lui, significava semplicemente assenso, e non altro.  
Haruka arretra, fino a far scontrare la schiena contro il muro freddo; scivola in basso, e si siede sul pavimento. Dopo poco, i passi di Makoto lo raggiungono, e l'altro ragazzo è abbastanza vicino che è difficile non guardarlo, persino volendolo. Deve farsi forza per starlo a sentire e per rispondere.  
-Haru. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Ma credo che tu possa trarre esperienza da questo imprevisto. Ti conosco da quando siamo entrati in questa scuola, a dieci anni. Siamo sempre rimasti insieme, e credo di essere una delle persone che ti conoscono di più.  
-Vieni al punto, Makoto.  
Il prefetto ingoia diversa saliva e diversa preoccupazione prima di riuscire a parlare ancora.  
-Pensi che non abbia percepito la tua paura? Ogni volta che i nostri compagni, o anche Rei e Nagisa, parlano di cosa faranno dopo gli studi, tu non dici niente.  
-Non dico niente come al solito.  
-Non credere che sia così stupido, Haru. Questo ti fa soffrire e si vede. Io non riesco a sopportarlo.  
-E pensi che mandandomi a morire la cosa si risolva?  
-No! Non l'ho mai pensato! Quello è stato un errore!  
Lo prende per le spalle, per tenerlo fermo e farsi guardare. Parla piano, e questo fa capire ad Haruka quanto pesante sia la sua intenzione.  
Da tempo, evidentemente, doveva parlargli.  
-Ma potresti convincere te stesso che vali almeno un sogno.  
Non è la prima volta che Makoto si esprime a questo modo. È sempre stato gentile e paziente, ma quando si tratta di lui e della sua felicità è sempre stato in grado di fargli vedere quanto fosse importante: è un interesse dolce, che fa tenerezza, caldo e piacevole. Haruka sa di essere amato sinceramente.  
Però questa volta è davvero troppo: una cosa del genere, per un fine tale, non può essere giustificata. E quindi Haruka decide di alzarsi e di andare lontano da lui.  
Almeno per un po'.  
-Haru?  
-Sei uno stupido. Un grosso, immenso stupido!  
-Haru, aspett-  
Corre, corre via. Più del distacco fisico, è il gesto in sé: il prefetto potrebbe benissimo entrare nel dormitorio comune degli altri studenti, ma si ferma ben lontano dalla porta di quella stanza.  
Sarebbe inutile, dopotutto, se non ancora più dannoso, perché ora Haruka gli è inaccessibile.

 

 

*******

 

 

Tre campioni che cercano di rubare tre uova protette da tre mostri marini: questa è la prima prova del Torneo.  
La grande vasca che funge da arena è situata sul fondale lontano dalla costa, e si innalza per più di venti metri fino alla superficie dell'acqua, perché la luce naturale vi possa entrare e illuminare quanto dovuto. Gli spalti sono costruiti all'esterno di questo spazio, in volumi contenuti in un bordo che segue tutta la circonferenza tonda dell'area, come un bordo sottile. Gli spettatori prendono posto su bolle corpose, che li lasciano sospesi nel vuoto seppur non in bilico, e hanno così la possibilità di vedere tutta la competizione nella tridimensionalità di movimento che la caratterizza.  
La giuria di gara è posta sopra un palco in alto, in una posizione dove si può chiaramente vedere tutto ciò che accade; in linea verticale, proprio sotto questo palco, c'è la porta da dove entreranno i tre mostri della prova.  
Un serpente di mare, un idra marino a due teste e una piovra gigante.  
Il giudice di gara è davanti ai tre campioni, in un trampolino di legno ben ampio all'esterno dell'arena, quando spiega questo. C'è un forte vento, quel giorno, e i tre ragazzi già svestiti sono stati muniti di teli da mare e accappatoi con i quali proteggersi, onde evitare arrivare a una forma fisica non ottimale per la prova. L'uomo offre loro una teca di legno entro la quale svolazzano dei piccoli fogli bianchi; solo una volta estratti i foglietti rivelano il loro numero, e quindi la posizione di entrata.  
Il primo che pesca è Rin Matsuoka, che con un sorriso più baldanzoso di quello che realmente si potrebbe permettere si avvicina al giudice e immerge la propria mano nella teca. Pescato, il foglio fa brillare di nero il numero due, associato all'idra marino. Kisumi Shigino pesca il numero uno, mentre Haruka pesca il numero tre.  
Finito questo passaggio, il giudice spiega loro ancora le regole del gioco: nessun oggetto magico alla partenza oltre la bacchetta, un limite di tempo di quarantacinque minuti. Se il mostro dovesse in qualche modo ferire uno dei campioni, gli altri giudici presenti alla gara e i componenti della giuria interverrebbero subito, per sedare la bestia e portare di nuovo tutto alla normalizzazione; il pericolo reale di vita è estremamente basso.  
Quindi, fa un passo indietro, e viene avvolto da una bolla che lo porta in basso, fino a farlo sparire completamente nell'acqua. I tre ragazzi rimangono soli.  
Kisumi sorride agli altri due, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile.  
-Beh, che vinca il migliore!  
È chiaramente eccitato per la gara che sta per avere inizio, ma rimane di modi affabili e piacenti, più che educati. Se non fosse che sta tremando di paura, Haruka riuscirebbe a trovarlo quasi gradevole – ma non riesce a non guardarlo un poco male, al suo protendere la mano per fare amicizia.  
Due settimane dall'estrazione al Pozzo sono state troppo poche, per lui, perché riuscisse a venire a capo di tutto quello. Ora ha dentro lo stomaco troppa agitazione per fare alcunché.  
Rin Matsuoka, appena distante, ride e scopre i denti appuntiti.  
-Sì, che vinca il migliore.  
Il suo tono sottintende qualcosa, già troppo. A differenza di Kisumi, la sua sicurezza ostentata è fastidiosa in un modo arrogante, piuttosto insensibile. Haruka ha necessariamente sentito di lui, dalle proprie compagne: sembra essere un campione di Quidditch Acquatico, e il suo fisico lo dimostra abbastanza, con quelle gambe dai muscoli tonici che sembrano fatti apposta per scivolare nell'acqua a velocità elevate.  
Un suono alto di sirena cattura la loro attenzione: è il momento che il primo concorrente si prepari.  
E quando Kisumi si tuffa, cominciando così la prima prova, Haruka si allontana da Rin di qualche passo, e insistentemente fissa la fine dell'oceano nell'orizzonte, senza più spiccicare alcuna parola.  
L'altro ragazzo lo guarda e ride apertamente, e lo lascia tranquillo.

 

 

Il tempo in cui rimane solo non è tanto, ma sufficiente perché la solitudine diventi pesante e la sua ansia diventi davvero concreta. Per non tremare, comincia a camminare avanti e indietro sul trampolino, senza mai guardare giù. Come non ha visto la prova di Kisumi, così si rifiuta di vedere quella di Rin – non per antipatia, anche se deve ammettere che solo quella basterebbe, ma semplicemente per non creare ansia da prestazione in un momento già abbastanza destabilizzante. Non vuole pensare più al fatto che non ha davvero la minima idea di come affrontare un mostro dotato di otto terribili tentacoli: prima, in un momento di debolezza, questa consapevolezza gli è balzata in mente, e lo ha fatto quasi vomitare. Non ripeterà l'errore.  
Cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non sia la paura, e tutto ciò che gli sovviene è irritazione che prova nei confronti di Makoto. Rimugina su tale sentimento per diverso tempo, finché un altro pensiero non gli capita in testa, molto meno rabbioso degli altri.  
Lui è tra il pubblico, a vederlo. E probabilmente ha cercato in tutti i modi di incontrarlo prima della gara, non sapendo come tutti loro che le regole del Torneo sono molto severe in queste circostanze e vietano l'avvicinarsi del pubblico a uno dei campioni.  
Il suo senso di colpa è una rivincita morale, ma la preoccupazione potrebbe essere qualcosa di eccessivo. Forse per un mezzo babbano cresciuto con la parte meno magica dei propri parenti non c'è un metro di paragone vero e proprio, e tutto ciò che appartiene al mondo magico ha ugualmente peso: che sia l'incontro con un cavalluccio marino gigante, mansueto e persino addomesticabile, o quello con una piovra alta sei metri e larga due.  
O forse è semplicemente troppo stupido per capirlo da solo.  
Haruka non può più pensare, perché una sirena gli annuncia la fine della prima prova per il secondo concorrente. Rin Matsuoka riemerge dalle acque della vasca, e con un gesto trionfale alza il braccio e l'uovo d'oro contenuto nella propria mano. Esce dal trampolino, così com'è entrato.  
-Non è stato male.  
Haruka borbotta qualcosa, togliendosi il telo di dosso; non lo fa abbastanza piano per non essere sentito dall'altro.  
-Nessuno necessita delle tue battute.  
Rin lo guarda male, ma è troppo eccitato per accogliere la sua provocazione. Sorride come solo lui sa fare, e indica con un gesto del capo l'acqua da cui è appena uscito.  
-Vedi di non soffocare, là sotto.  
Haruka fa una smorfia, e per fortuna la sirena da l'inizio alla sua prova. Si tuffa senza pensarci, lasciando indietro il proprio avversario.

 

 

Dentro la vasca, sparisce tutto: Makoto, la paura, la disapprovazione, l'ansia, le prospettive distorte del proprio futuro, il pubblico e la giuria. Rimangono soltanto due cose, e sono gli occhi della piovra gigante che lo fissano e lo seguono in ogni movimento minimo che compie. Haruka ha la sgradevolissima sensazione addosso di essere guardato fin dentro di sé, da quei due specchi così neri e lucenti. Risale velocemente, per prendere aria – non era preparato a un simile incontro.  
Sente di sfuggita la risata di Rin in lontananza, ma non ci fa troppo caso. Si immerge si nuovo, e questa volta percorre parecchi metri verso il basso.  
Non evoca alcun tipo di bolla per l'ossigeno, e rimane in apnea per diversi minuti, di fronte a una folla sbigottita. Compie diversi cerchi concentrici, alcune manovre che lo portano in basso e in alto, senza mai avvicinarci troppo al mostro, che lo fissa immobile.  
A differenza dell'idra e del serpente, la piovra diventa brutale solo in caso di evidente attacco. Rimane estremamente feroce, ma non nel modo barbaro dell'idra e non con la stessa crudeltà del serpente. Haruka sfrutta questa iniziale e apparente calma per guardare più che altro la composizione dell'arena, e cercare di capire dove sia l'uovo che deve prelevare.  
La piovra, una distesa di rocce che si alza e crea quasi un muro a scogliera, cespugli bassi di alghe un po' ovunque. Alla fine vede un bagliore di luce proveniente da proprio sotto il mostro, e intuisce che l'uovo sia in quella zona. Riemerge di nuovo, per prendere finalmente aria. Questa volta Rin non ride più, e sembra che Kisumi stia esprimendo piena ammirazione per i polmoni del proprio avversario.  
Torna in basso, e si decide di andare verso il fondo. La piovra registra il suo movimento, si mette in una posizione diversa, più di difesa. Non gli stacca mai gli occhi di dosso.  
Il primo tentativo di Haruka riguarda la trasfigurazione di una roccia in un granchio: è ha conoscenza del basilare fatto che i polpi non magici ne sono ghiotti, e questo potrebbe aiutarlo a distrarre abbastanza la creatura per potersi avvicinare di più. Il problema che insorge è che la piovra non si lascia vincere dalla fame e rimane accovacciata a terra, a protezione del proprio tesoro. Dopo qualche minuto, il granchio torna a essere una semplice roccia, e la magia svanisce.  
Haruka prova allora qualcosa che ha fatto diverse altre volte, e puntando la bacchetta verso se stesso crea una doppia illusione della propria persona. La piovra, confusa, si agita notevolmente, e quando i tre ragazzi cominciano ad avvicinarsi sempre più velocemente, lancia uno strillo altissimo e si butta in avanti muovendo i tentacoli in ogni direzione.  
Il vero Haruka retrocede velocemente, lasciando che siano le altre copie a farsi prendere e stritolare dal mostro, mentre lui risale in superficie per prendere aria.  
Ma ormai la bestia è senza controllo: appena il ragazzo riesce a emergere dall'acqua e a spalancare la bocca, la punta di un tentacolo gli prende la caviglia e lo trascina di nuovo giù, verso il fondale. La piovra lo afferra anche per l'altro piede, immobilizzandolo, e lo attira sempre più verso la propria bocca. Haruka si libera con un incantesimo di basso livello, che spruzza acido urticante verso i due tentacoli; sa bene che questo farà infuriare di più il mostro, ma deve liberarsi.  
E ci riesce.  
Nuota il più velocemente possibile tra gli otto tentacoli della piovra, schivandoli con grande maestria. Arrabbiata com'è, la piovra non mostra un grande coordinamento, e questo gli facilita il tutto. Si infila dietro il muro di pietra, tra la roccia e il confine tra l'arena con gli spalti del pubblico – per sua fortuna, non può vedere cosa c'è all'esterno, e tutte quelle facce sconvolte e le grida che vengono lanciate. La piovra fa sferzare i propri tentacoli contro la scogliera, muovendosi verso quella; strilla ancora, nella stessa maniera terribile.  
Haruka scivola in basso, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Ha poca aria nei polmoni, e non conosce incantesimi con cui provvedere la cosa. Si sporge un poco dal lato della scogliera per vedere quanto è vicina la piovra, e prima di essere preso dalla paura la vede: quel cespuglio di alghe sul fondale.  
È lo stesso che lui e Makoto hanno studiato, e si ricorda vagamente del siero che rilascia, urticante per i pesci e buona parte delle creature marine. Decide di tentare.  
Nuova veloce verso il cespuglio; la piovra srotola due tentacoli verso di lui, ma non riesce ad acciuffarlo. Prima che il mostro ci ritenti, è già completamente immerso nel cespuglio di alghe, che lo bagnano con il loro siero. Nuota con un ultimo sprint verso l'uovo, e questa volta la piovra gli è sopra, ma appena la pelle di quella entra in contatto con la sua, si ritira precipitosamente a causa del dolore, e strilla in maniera acuta. La piovra tenta e ritenta, in ogni modo, ma è ancora abbastanza lontana dal suo nido quando Haruka raccoglie l'uovo e comincia a salire in superficie.  
Quando sente l'ossigeno nei proprio polmoni, sa di aver superato la prima prova.

 

 

 


	3. 3. Capitolo tre -  Come just as you are to me Don't need apologies Know that you are all worthy

**3\. Capitolo tre -**

**Come just as you are to me**  
**Don't need apologies**  
 **Know that you are all worthy**

 

 

 

Svegliarsi con il sapore del proprio ragazzo sulle labbra è piacevole, persino per uno come lui. Specialmente se poi quella bocca che si sta strofinando con così tanto zelo contro il suo viso deposita tanti piccoli morbidi baci sulla linea della mandibola, fino a perdersi contro l'orecchio sensibile.  
Haruka si sveglia con un grugnito sordo, tra le braccia ancora molli di sonno di Mkoto. Le lenzuola del letto rendono soffici i movimenti e catturano ogni rumore dato dal tentativo di gesto. Sente i muscoli rilassati, la pesantezza tipica di chi riesce a farsi un sonno soddisfacente dopo tanto soffrire l'insonnia. È incredibile come basti la presenza dell'altro per sentirsi così tranquillo. Però, la punta del suo naso è ben fredda.  
-Ben svegliato.  
Lo scosta con la mano, senza troppa energia, tanto che il gesto più che sembrare irritato sembra a malapena scontento. Makoto lo lascia fare, e gli da più spazio nel letto.  
I prefetti hanno il privilegio di avere delle camere personali singole, e anche un letto molto più grande di tutti gli altri – forse per premiare gli studenti già di per sé meritevoli, o semplicemente per uno sfoggio inutile di potere, Haruka non lo ha mai capito.  
In più, Makoto quando dorme diventa davvero caldo, e nella stagione invernale questo può essere più che mai piacevole, mentre nella bella stagione è più che un problema. E ormai l'estate è già cominciata.  
Haruka sbuffa e rotola di lato, affondando il viso in un cuscino morbido, nel tentativo di riappisolarsi.  
-Volevo dormire ancora un po'.  
Non si ricorda quando, di preciso, lo ha perdonato. Forse non l'ha ancora definitivamente fatto, e sta lasciando che il tempo passi per calmare un poco la propria ira implicita.  
Anche se non ha mai ammesso ad alta voce che l'euforia della prima prova ha aiutato molto, e la sensazione di estrema vitalità che ha vissuto per merito di quella, perché vorrebbe dire dare ragione all'altro e non ha ancora intenzione di fare questo passo falso.  
Lo sente strisciargli vicino; rabbrividisce però a un bacio che gli da in mezzo alle scapole. Lo abbraccia ancora, e gli accarezza la pancia con dita leggere, cercando di svegliarlo del tutto.  
-È già tardi. Se non andiamo a fare colazione, dobbiamo aspettare pranzo per mangiare.  
Haruka si stringe tra le lenzuola, riparandosi da lui e dalla sua vista.  
-Non ho così tanta fame. E fino a stasera non ho impegni.  
Vorrebbe davvero approfittare dei pochi giorni di vacanza che la scuola gli da, senza sentirsi in dovere di mostrarsi al pubblico attento a ogni sua minima mossa. Anche la propria presenza in quel luogo è più che mai pericolosa, ma Haruka ha insistito per mantenere quella prassi, tra di loro, anche come punizione per lo sgarro dell'altro – e Makoto, a questo, non ha potuto certo dire di no.  
Ancora chiuso tra le lenzuola bianche, lo sente sogghignare basso e quindi ritirarsi. Il suo peso sparisce dal materasso, il rumore dei piedi nudi sul pavimento fanno intuire che si stia allontanando per andare a prendere i propri vestiti.  
Sente all'improvviso arrivargli addosso il peso di qualcosa, non troppo grave, e intuisce che Makoto gli abbia lanciato addosso un cuscino, per non farlo cadere di nuovo addormentato.  
Grugnisce chiaramente, per fargli sentire tutto il proprio disappunto. Riemerge dal letto con i capelli tutti sfatti e un'espressione più che contrariata.  
-Guastafeste.  
Per farsi perdonare, Makoto sorride: pare bastare.

 

 

-Haru!  
Lo ferma quando non è ancora del tutto fuori dalla finestra, mezza gamba alzata e il costume da bagno che minaccia di scivolare oltre la curva delle natiche. Così in bilico, con la sacca per i propri vestiti asciutti che lo attira verso l'esterno, Haruka non può che chiedergli con lo sguardo di fare in fretta, qualsiasi cosa voglia da lui.  
Makoto si avvicina per dargli un bacio che placa la sua agitazione, almeno per mezzo secondo: sale sulla sedia che ha portato l'altro sul mobile adiacente a quell'uscita di servizio improvvisata e si tende verso di lui. È Haruka ad annullare la distanza tra loro, intenerito da quella stupidità tanto palese.  
-Ci vediamo dopo, va bene? Ti aspetto in mensa.  
Altro piccolo bacio, per puro sfizio. Haruka poi completa il proprio gesto ed esce totalmente dalla finestra. Lo addita dietro il vetro, mentre si appoggia con un poco di difficoltà alla roccia contro il muro della scuola.  
-Non iniziare senza di me.  
Lo vede sorridere di nuovo, e quindi decide di scivolare in acqua: butta la sacca dei vestiti lontano e si tuffa in un gorgoglio di acqua bianca.  
Le camere dei prefetti di Iwatobi sono sparse ovunque, all'interno della scuola, adiacenti ai dormitori delle sezioni a cui appartengono. La sezione di Makoto e Haruka ha una sala comune che si trova a un'altezza poco sotto il pelo della superficie marina, ed è una tra le più luminose che ci siano. La camera di Makoto è appena rialzata, rispetto a quella stanza, e una delle sue finestre si apre all'aria, quando il mare non è mosso – per raggiungerla, bisogna prima salire un mobile carico di libri, che sorregge il vetro nei giorni di tempesta.  
Molto utile, se si vuole mantenere una relazione quanto più segreta possibile.  
Haruka nuota mollemente nell'acqua fresca, risvegliando ogni fibra del proprio essere. Scalda i muscoli presto, con qualche piroetta più scenica che altro, e fa scappare veloce un branco di pesciolini lucenti che era venuto a cibarsi con il muschio sulle mura della scuola. Scende ancora un poco, prima di risalire per prendere aria.  
Il contatto con l'acqua gli è più che necessario, come la presenza del sole sopra la propria testa per qualsiasi essere umano normale.  
Recupera la sacca dei propri vestiti per poi nuotare verso la riva, confidando nel consueto fatto che, durante le vacanze scolastiche, pochi studenti rinunciano alle proprie ore di sonno per farsi una passeggiata mattutina. La pigrizia, d'altronde, non è un difetto solo suo.  
Si immerge e mulina verso il basso, verticalmente. Risale più vicino alla costa del previsto, e si accorge della presenza di una persona sulla riva. Sospira a mezza bocca, prima di accorgersi che in realtà le persone sono due e che sono abbastanza unite da sembrar fondersi – per un momento paiono quasi cadere sulla sabbia, ma poi il loro equilibrio si fa meno precario. Riesce ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da riuscire a intendere l'identità dell'uno e dell'altro.  
Rin Matsuoka, con quei capelli così appariscenti, è una delle personalità che più si riuscirebbero a distinguere, e quel ragazzo massiccio con i capelli scuri è lo stesso che lo ha spinto il giorno dell'estrazione dei campioni, un certo Yamazaki che più volte lo ha guardato male.  
Yamazaki deve averlo notato, perché ad un certo punto si allontana in fretta da Rin e sparisce verso il sentiero che porta alla scuola; Rin invece lo aspetta, rimanendo sulla spiaggia mentre Haruka riemerge completamente dall'acqua. Gli va piano incontro, ma solo perché è obbligato a camminare in quella direzione per poter tornare all'interno di Iwatobi.  
-Sempre in acqua, tu?  
Non è propriamente gentile, ma è evidente che la tensione che ha in corpo non è dovuta a una qualsiasi ansia da prestazione. Haruka lo capisce, percepisce bene il disagio che lo rende così suscettibile, e benché gli risponda a tono non si lascia impressionare più di tanto.  
-È un po' difficile non esserlo, qui a Iwatobi.  
Si guardano male, reciprocamente. Haruka lo perde un secondo di vista per potersi asciugare e vestire, perché l'aria comincia a essere fresca anche per lui, specialmente se continua ad avere la pelle bagnata.  
Dopo essersi finalmente messo i calzoni, fa una domanda che scioglie buona parte della tensione tra di loro.  
-Non è un po' presto, per fare una passeggiata?  
Rin non sa se essere grato per la domanda che non implica niente di personale oppure se essere semplicemente stupito di un simile risvolto. Finisce col sorridere, scoprendo i suoi denti appuntiti, e indica il cielo alto che copre entrambe le loro teste.  
-Noi veniamo da un posto decisamente buio. La luce ci fa più che piacere, e così anche l'aria aperta!  
-Ah...  
Haruka ricorda piuttosto bene il giorno di fine aprile in cui le due scuole straniere sono arrivate a Iwatobi. La scuola Sano su un'elegante ed enorme barca a vela, con i tendaggi rifiniti in oro e di un'eleganza nella forma del legno che ha fatto brillare gli occhi degli studenti e degli insegnanti di Navigazione; la scuola Samezuka è riemersa dal profondo degli abissi, invece, all'interno di un sottomarino buio, ben chiuso a ogni minima infiltrazione.  
Si capiscono le differenze implicitamente, senza bisogno di spiegazioni.  
Haruka tiene le proprie scarpe in mano quando comincia la salita del sentiero, e una spalla abbassata quando torna a parlargli.  
-Vieni a fare colazione?  
Rin fa una smorfia buffa, muovendo la mano in un modo che gli intima di procedere senza aspettarlo per forza. Sembra quasi che voglia godersi la vista del mare al mattino da solo, ora che il suo compagno è scappato lontano, e che non abbia intenzione di rinunciarci.  
Romantico, da quel punto di vista.  
-Avete delle salsicce che non sanno di niente. È molto scoraggiante.  
-C'è dell'ottimo pesce.  
-Lascia stare, non mi va.  
Haruka lo fissa per qualche istante, incuriosito. Decisamente, la prima impressione che l'altro campione gli ha dato è stata piuttosto errata: non ha l'aria di chi vuole elevarsi sempre al di sopra delle persone, né assume atteggiamenti sempre arroganti. Vive forte la competizione, ma è una persona normale.  
Accenna mezzo sorriso al suo indirizzo.  
-Sai? Sei molto meno scorbutico di quello che sembri.  
-E con questo cosa vorresti dire?  
Haruka sventola le proprie scarpe, mentre corre via verso la scuola e quindi la mensa, da Makoto.  
-Ci si vede stasera.  
Rin rimane presto solo, con il vento che gli soffia tra le pieghe della divisa e tra i capelli lunghi. Sbuffa e sorride assieme.  
-Sì, a stasera.

 

 

-Haru-chan, con chi andrai al ballo, stasera?  
Nagisa colpisce il tavolo della mensa con le proprie mani così forte che la ciotola del suo riso balla, pericolosamente, e lui deve acchiapparla in tempo prima che rovesci tutto il proprio contenuto sul legno. Lo guarda male e si rifiuta di rispondergli.  
Rei si fa sentire un poco più discretamente, cercando di compensare l'esuberanza del compagno.  
-Alla fine non ce lo hai detto.  
I suoi amici, come ogni mattina normale, lo accerchiano anche per la colazione: sembra quasi che sia un giorno come un altro.  
Quell'anno, gli allenamenti e le partite di Quidditch per lui sono preclusi, essendo un campione del Torneo: come da contratto magico, non può svolgere attività sportive che potrebbero danneggiarlo in qualche modo. Così, il tempo che passa assieme a loro è ben ridotto, anche se non riuscirebbe mai ad ammettere di sentire la loro mancanza.  
Mastica lentamente il proprio boccone, e ha ancora del riso in bocca quando si decide a proferir parola.  
-Era così importante?  
-Beh, io sono curioso!  
Gli occhi di Nagisa diventano enormi, quando vuole sapere qualcosa. Sembra quasi una magia.  
Si intromette Makoto, nel discorso, per farsi scherno di Haruka.  
-Haru ha passato i pomeriggi dell'ultima settimana a fare le prove per il ballo.  
L'altro ragazzo lo guarda storto, con due occhi che gli intimano di stare zitto il prima possibile. Makoto ride della cosa, senza troppa malizia, perché ha ottenuto ciò che voleva: un fermento ancora più vivo di Nagisa.  
-La professoressa Amakata mi ha obbligato.  
-E lei era con te?  
-Di certo non ballo da solo.  
-È forse con Gou-chan e non ce lo vuoi dire?  
Rei lo guarda scandalizzato all'improvviso, come se la stessa idea che il vice-capitano della propria squadra possa essere fidanzato sia per lui qualcosa di assolutamente inconcepibile, quasi di più che la stessa prospettiva che diventi il campione finale del torneo.  
-Ti sei fidanzato con Gou?  
E come ha fatto il danno, Makoto vi pone rimedio.  
Cattura l'attenzione dei due ragazzi più giovani con un gesto della mano, perché lascino stare per qualche secondo il povero Haruka.  
-Gou va al ballo con Kisumi. Il campione della scuola Sano.  
-Davvero? Con quel bellimbusto?  
-Non dite così. Non mi sembra una cattiva persona.  
-È il nemico di Haruka-senpai!  
-Avversario, non nemico. Gou dice che è molto simpatico.  
-E tu le credi?  
-Voi no?  
Li zittisce, definitivamente, con un imbarazzo che è dovuto all'insinuazione.  
Haruka guarda da un'altra parte, per non doversi sorbire la scena. Capita, per sbaglio, che incroci lo sguardo proprio di Kisumi Shigino, seduto a un altro tavolo – quello sorride, ben felice di avere un contatto con lui, e scuote la mano per salutarlo.  
Decide di ignorarlo e ritorna a guardare gli occhi giganteschi di Nagisa.  
-Haru-chan, non hai ancora risposto.  
Ignora anche lui.  
-Haru-chan, non ignorarmi.  
Continua a ignorarlo, anche quando il ragazzo fa il giro del tavolo e incastra la propria testa sotto la sua ascella, cominciando a spingere contro il suo fianco in un gesto che fa spesso, per avere attenzione da lui.  
Non che di solito ci riesca, ma almeno c'è da riconoscere la sua perseveranza.  
-Haru-chan!

 

 

*******

 

 

La vede arrivare piano, con eleganza, al luogo a cui si sono dati appuntamento. È un po' più alta del solito, e per questo Haruka si accorge della zeppa discreta dei sandali eleganti, aperti sopra il piede, che la alzano di qualche centimetro in più. Abito verde acqua, con ricami floreali di un ambrato delicato, con un drappeggio sulla coda posteriore della gonna.  
Rimane sempre graziosa, nel complesso, tanto che sulle labbra del ragazzo nasce spontaneamente un complimento per lei.  
-Stai bene, con i capelli sciolti.  
Lei sorride e alza le spalle, in un gesto di imbarazzo evidente. Ha le guance rosa, di contentezza.  
-Tu stai molto bene in kimono.  
Il ragazzo si guarda, senza trovarsi una gran bellezza: non lo dice ad alta voce, per non sembrare troppo sgarbato. Gou lo ha pregato, in tutti i modi, di trattare bene la sua migliore amica, e lui non vuole proprio darle adito a qualsivoglia lamentela; dopotutto, Chigusa è davvero graziosa, nel proprio abito, e l'idea di ballare con lei di fronte a un pubblico adorante non lo disturba più di tanto.  
Prima che lo richieda lei, Haruka le porge il braccio perché lo possa prendere e quindi lasciarsi condurre.  
Un altro sentiero è stato adibito accuratamente per collegare l'ingresso della scuola alla spiaggia sul mare. Accompagnando il passo con lanterne colorate che fluttuano in aria, è ricoperto sul terreno di petali di fiori, che si sollevano al cammino e accarezzano le caviglie lasciate nude. Appena sopra le lanterne, una scia di piccole palle di luce offriranno una maggiore visibilità nel momento del buio, quando al ritorno tutti rientreranno nelle proprie stanze e nei propri alloggi.  
Alla fine del sentiero, la coppia trova i due campioni mancanti e le loro accompagnatrici. Gou, in quel vestito rosato pieno di strascichi, di uno sfarzo che è impossibile non notarla, si separa momentaneamente dal proprio cavaliere e corre incontro a Chigusa, che fa altrettanto. Esprimono la loro felicità in piccoli urletti ripetuti, pieni di gioia.  
Kisumi ne approfitta per avvicinarsi a Haruka, e ad attaccare discorso. Durante le prove del ballo, lui si è sempre rifiutato di parlare, ma questo non sembra scoraggiare il campione della scuola avversaria.  
-La tua accompagnatrice è un vero splendore.  
Sbatte le palpebre, diverse volte. Non vuole fare un torto a Chigusa, perché sente che non ribattere a quel complimento sarebbe come ammettere di non esserne concorde. Quindi, per la prima volta, risponde a Kisumi Shigino, che si apre in un sorriso mai visto prima.  
-Anche la tua.  
Kisumi è contento, è davvero contento. Vorrebbe anche cominciare a gettargli addosso un fiume di parole, lo si può notare da tutta l'aria che recupera nei propri polmoni, e per fortuna interviene Rin Matsuoka prima che questo accada.  
Il campione della Samezuka li riprende, piuttosto sgarbato.  
-Finitela di chiacchierare, voi quattro. Si comincia fra poco.  
Kisumi sussulta, e scusa con lo sguardo. Recupera la propria dama, che con dolcezza e delicatezza si lascia trasportare, ma che allo stesso tempo non risparmia una linguaccia all'altro ragazzo.  
-Non essere così teso, fratellone. Siamo qui per divertirci, no?  
-Di certo se ruzzolerai a terra io mi divertirò molto.  
-Quanto sei antipatico!  
Haruka strabuzza gli occhi, a questo scambio di battute, come se non si fosse reso conto fino a quel momento del particolare così ovvio.  
Gou Matsuoka. Rin Matsuoka. Non ha mai pensato, prima di questo momento, che potesse esserci un collegamento tra di loro, e in effetti è un pensiero molto stupido.  
La tensione tra i tre campioni, tra tutti loro, è definitivamente sciolta, e non ha assolutamente lungi dall'essere ancora un ostacolo tra i tre ragazzi.  
Chigusa gli stringe il braccio, quando si sente della musica cominciare a suonare.  
-Sembra il momento di andare.  
-Nanase, vai!  
La prima delle tre coppie è quella della scuola ospitante, ovvero Nanase Haruka e Hanamura Chigusa. Dalla piastra rotonda che ospita buona parte del banchetto, scendono una scala brillante di bianco verso il mare, in un corridoio che appare delle stesse pareti di una bolla di sapone. Arrivano quindi alla cupola di finto vetro dove tutti li accolgono, con un lungo applauso.  
In mezzo al tutto, la pista da ballo, che loro occupano in tre punti principali. La musica si ferma per qualche istante, per permettere loro di sistemarsi dove di dovere.  
Una volta fermo, Haruka sente finalmente la pressione di tutte quelle presenze, e dei loro occhi puntati addosso alla propria persona. Smette di respirare, per qualche secondo, almeno finché Chigusa non gli stringe forte, di nuovo, la mano.  
Gli sorride, quando alza lo sguardo a lei.  
-Non ti preoccupare, Nanase-senpai. Ci sono anche io.  
Rimane un poco perplesso, prima di rispondere al suo richiamo. La musica non parte ancora, e Haruka capisce di dover reagire, perché tutto inizi.  
Ha un guizzo: guarda verso il pubblico, e riesce a intravedere un viso conosciuto.  
Posa la mano sul fianco della ragazza, delicato come sempre, e fa il primo passo di danza in modo meccanico, come è riuscito a imparare in sette lezioni consecutive – il Natsu Matsuri tradizionale può finalmente cominciare.  
Dopo qualche secondo diventa tutto più semplice. Chigusa è bravissima, nel proprio ruolo, e questo aiuta l'ansia a scivolare via.  
E la musica.  
E l'acqua che li circondano.  
Tutto vortica, diventando lucente, pieno di splendore.


	4. 4. Capitolo quattro -  I'll take your bad days with your good Walk through this storm I would I'd do it all because I love you, I love you

**4\. Capitolo quattro -**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**  
**Walk through this storm I would**  
 **I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**

 

 

 

Haruka riesce a incastrare la punta dei gomiti nelle cavità della pietra, dove sa che c'è un sostegno perfetto per il proprio corpo – lo ha fatto abbastanza volte da ricordarsi a memoria l'esatto punto in cui questo gli è permesso, come se la natura stessa abbia dotato quell'angolo di mondo dei requisiti essenziali per essere il miglior rifugio segreto di sempre.  
La giornata splende, in mezzo al cielo così pulito di nuvole. La scuola, come la riva, è abbastanza lontana da non dare né pensieri né preoccupazioni, così come i suoi studenti o i suoi insegnanti. Haruka non ha mai sporcato quel posto con inutili pensieri della vita di ogni giorno e preferisce continuare così. Neppure Makoto sa di preciso dove vada a finire, quando ha bisogno di rimanere da solo, ma il fatto che lo abbia accettato senza chiedere nulla è la conferma che è il ragazzo giusto per lui.  
Muove le gambe per stendere un poco i muscoli, allo stesso tempo, in perfetta armonia. La goccia di acqua che l'ultima delle onde infrante contro la scogliera ha disteso sopra la pelle della sua pancia scivola verso l'interno del ventre e va a nascondersi nel piccolo fosso del suo ombelico. Haruka ha un brivido, piacevole.  
Qualcuno gli ha chiesto se fosse discendente di una qualche belva marina, per quella sua spasmodica mania di immergersi sempre in acqua: persino in una scuola come quella di Iwatobi lui pare strano. Qualcuno, invece ha semplicemente azzardato una malattia rara, che lo spinge a cercare refrigero in uno dei modi più naturali possibili. Nagisa stesso ha ipotizzato che lui è un Animagus illegale che si diverte a giocare con la famiglia di delfini che abita a pochi chilometri di distanza dalla scuola, che puntualmente risalgono un poco a riva per salutare gli studenti.  
Ogni tanto, Haruka ha come la sensazione che le sue gambe siano unite da una pinna squamosa. Si guarda in basso, muove le dita dei propri piedi e quel pensiero si fa sciocco, decisamente troppo audace. Quasi stupido.  
Le sirene neanche gli piacciono tanto: sono brutte e colleriche, sempre pronte a dar di matto, in particolar modo quelle della costa est del sud del Giappone. I tritoni sono un poco più calmi, di solito, ma non bisogna scherzare con la loro sensibilità; ha sentito di parecchi pesci troppo curiosi che sono stati bruciati dalle loro mani e serviti ai loro banchetti – ovviamente tutte dicerie, che però lui non vuole smentire.  
Lo toglie da quei pensieri un rumore vicino. Aprendo gli occhi, vede camminargli accanto un gabbiano curioso, che ha appeso al becco un piccolo granchio ancora vivo. L'uccello lo guarda un po' stranito, dev'essere nuovo di quelle parti, e pare piuttosto indeciso se considerarlo una minaccia o meno.  
Il ragazzo rimane fermo e calmo, torna a chiudere gli occhi e a godersi il calore del sole. L'animale quindi lo ignora, continuando il proprio pasto.

 

 

*******

 

 

In un angolo della spiaggia piuttosto isolato, a qualche metro di distanza dall'abitazione del professor Sasabe, c'è un piccolo boschetto di palme che offre riparo dalla sabbia che il vento solleva e trasporta. Diverso dalle altre zone d'ombra, perché offre un poco più di intimità, essendo difficile da raggiungere: pezzi di scogliera scomposta disegnano un sentiero irregolare, che vi ci conduce.  
Il ragazzo che lo ha scoperto e presentato ai suoi amici ora è seduto a gambe incrociate, e guarda la persona davanti a sé con occhi spalancati di curiosità.  
-Ai-senpai, cosa vedi lì dentro?  
Momotarou indica ciò che Aiichirou ha tra le mani: una sfera di vetro perfetta, liscia e lucente, al cui centro esatto si trova una piccola pallina di nebbia pronta ad aprirsi a mille forme nel momento del bisogno.  
Il giovane Nitori è portato per la materia, ma sa anche che non bisogna forzare il fato perché si riveli, altrimenti non si ottiene altro che delusione. Solleva la propria preziosa sfera, per sottrarla all'insistenza dell'altro.  
-Non agitarti troppo, Momo. Non riesco a vedere niente.  
Dopo un po' di battibeccare allegro, qualcuno interviene per fermarli, prima che Momotarou finisca sdraiato addosso a Aiichirou nel tentativo di toccare quella benedetta palla di vetro.  
-Allora, Ai. Cosa dice la tua sfera?  
Aiichirou lo guarda sorpreso, mentre l'insistenza dell'altro ragazzo si seda in un solo attimo. Le sue guance diventano un poco rosse, e lo sguardo si abbassa quasi di colpo.  
-Temo di non essere così bravo da riuscire a predire il tuo futuro, Rin-senpai.  
La verità è che ha già provato a farlo, ma l'Occhio non ha voluto dirgli nulla, togliendogli la possibilità di predire qualcosa di così importante. È molto frustrante, per il ragazzo, non essere riuscito a rassicurare il proprio campione, e sa d'altronde che non può fare di meglio.  
Anche Rin lo sa, e si guarda bene dal dargli alcun tipo di colpa.  
-In questa scuola usano tecniche di divinazione strane. Tu sei il più bravo della tua classe, no?  
-Beh, sì.  
-Se non riesci a predire il futuro, probabilmente è colpa di quella sfera.  
Aiichirou arrossisce ancora, e non sa decidersi se difendere la professionalità del proprio strumento oppure prendere così com'è il complimento dell'altro ragazzo. Momotarou lo toglie dall'imbarazzo, facendosi di nuovo avanti.  
Spalla contro spalla, perché sembra inammissibile per il giovane Mikoshiba non stargli così tanto addosso, neanche per un secondo della propria vita. E Aiichirou lo guarda un po' spazientito, ma non lo allontana o rifiuta in alcun modo.  
-Prova con me, Ai-senpai! Prova con me!  
-Che cosa vuoi sapere ancora, Momo?  
-Come andranno gli esami di quest'anno!  
-Questo te lo posso dire anche senza consultare la sfera. Se studi, di sicuro andranno bene.  
-Non prendermi in giro, Ai-senpai!  
-Ma è la verità!  
Continuano a battibeccare, e questo fa sorridere Rin di cuore.  
Il ragazzo lascia che il vento, leggero, gli accarezzi la pelle nuda delle braccia e delle gambe, regalandogli un leggero tremito piacevole. Non è ancora riuscito ad abituarsi a quell'aria aperta, al sole così forte, e a tutti quei profumi. La Samezuka è la sua casa, la scuola perfetta in cui è riuscito a coltivare le proprie passioni, ma quel posto e quel Torneo gli stanno donando esperienze ed emozioni uniche, di cui essere veramente grato.  
Sospira soddisfatto, anche quando Sousuke gli cinge la vita con un braccio e lo attira a sé. Seduto com'è tra le sue gambe, è anche facilitato nell'operazione.  
-Ti stai riposando abbastanza?  
Appoggia il viso contro il suo petto, per rilassare completamente i muscoli del proprio collo.  
Sente il battito del suo cuore, calmo. Si lascia vezzeggiare dal suo ritmo.  
Rin e Sousuke non hanno troppi momenti di intimità tra di loro, sia per mancanza di tempo sia per mancanza di iniziativa da parte di entrambi: la loro giovinezza li rende audaci, ma poco temerari di fronte alle regole della scuola. Ritrovarsi in un mondo diverso, con regole diverse e con un sistema diverso, li ha rilassati abbastanza da permettere loro qualche piccola ulteriore libertà.  
E anche la presenza di Momotarou e Aiichirou aiuta molto, specialmente nelle piccole cose. Non si sono mai baciati davanti a loro, ma sono riusciti a togliersi l'inibizione dell'abbraccio e della vicinanza fisica.  
Rin adora come Sousuke si preoccupi per lui, in realtà.  
-Ieri sera sono andato a dormire presto, ma oggi mi devo allenare.  
-Dovresti evitare di sforzarti troppo, Rin.  
-Se non faccio un po' di movimento, i miei muscoli diventeranno flaccidi! Puoi sempre venire a correre con me. Sono sicuro che ti farebbe bene.  
Ride, e gli da una leggera pacca sui muscoli del petto. Sousuke abbozza una smorfia contrariata, a quell'insinuazione leggera. Torna presto con i lineamenti rilassati, mentre Rin lotta con i capelli scompigliati da una folata di vento più forte delle altre.  
-Sono davvero curioso di vedere come giocano a Quidditch, qui in superficie.  
-Verrai a vedermi?  
-È una domanda da fare? Mi piace vederti giocare. Non solo perché sei bravo.  
Perché ci mette passione.  
Perché sorride come in nessun'altra occasione.  
Perché sembra quasi che l'acqua si apra al suo passaggio, ed è così forte e incredibile nella propria persona che Sousuke non riesce mai a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Rin lo sa, implicitamente, e non si vergogna neanche un po' di fare quell'effetto al proprio fidanzato.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorge che gli altri due si sono un poco più appartati – preso com'è stato, non li ha proprio sentiti smettere di parlare e quindi ritirarsi in un angolo distante qualche metro, addosso a uno dei pilastri di roccia scura che poi scendono al sentiero che porta alla spiaggia. Aiichirou è tutto rosso, come suo solito, e Momotarou ride a bassa voce, per non disturbarlo troppo. Non li guarda più.  
La mano di Sousuke è salita alla sua nuca e lo sta accarezzando piano.  
-Pare che giocherà anche Nanase.  
-Ho sentito che è un bravo cercatore.  
-Bravo, ma non eccezionale.  
-Niente che ti competa, comunque. Tu sei un cacciatore.  
-Non lascerò che facciano punti. Neanche uno.  
-Cerca di non farti male.  
-Basta essere apprensivo, Sou. Cominci a essere eccessivo.

 

 

*******

 

 

Dopo il tramonto, le finestre che scorrono lungo i corridoi della scuola Iwatobi mostrano uno spettacolo incredibile: il blu che il giorno fa brillare di mille colori diventa più denso, un corpo dalle ombre scure che non si appisola mai, e rimane vivo e immenso ogni secondo della propria esistenza. Ci sono luci diverse, decisamente meno abbaglianti, e mille gradazioni di notte che non arrivano mai al nero completo. Haruka ringrazia, come ogni volta, l'orario particolare delle lezioni di Astrologia, necessariamente tarde, che gli permettono di poter ammirare un simile spettacolo.  
Ma persino con lo sguardo che si perde oltre il vetro spesso delle finestre, si accorge che qualcosa è cambiato quando più di una delle sue compagne di classe si volta all'indietro, a indicare timidamente qualcuno. Persino Makoto lo fa, incuriosito da tutto quel movimento – e risulta più pronto di lui alla voce che gli giunge alle orecchie.  
-Ehi, Nanase-kun! Nanase-kun aspetta!  
Lo riconosce subito e capisce come mai, quando il ragazzo a cui appartiene finalmente lo raggiunge, non solo le ragazze ma l'intera sua classe si è allargata attorno a loro, come se non riuscisse in alcun modo a sostenere una vicinanza maggiore. Essere campione, ed essere straniero, è una benedizione e una maledizione assieme per Kisumi Shigino.  
Lui riesce ormai a parlargli tranquillamente, senza in qualche modo sentire la pressione della sua gentilezza e dei suoi modi affabili.  
-Vieni a lezione di Astronomia?  
-Sì! Non sono ancora riuscito a frequentare questa materia, da quando sono qui! Sono curioso!  
Kisumi vede in ritardo l'unica persona che non si è allontanata da Haruka.  
Makoto è rimasto lì vicino, a guardare l'altro campione con uno sguardo a metà tra l'incuriosito e l'intenerito. Così all'apparenza sembra già una persona buona e i modi con cui gli si rivolge non fanno altro che confermare questa teoria.  
-Perdonami, sono un gran maleducato. Piacere, Kisumi Shigino!  
Gli stringe la mano che gli porge, in una presa solida.  
-Makoto Tachibana.  
-Ah, tu sei gentile. Non come Nanase-kun.  
Ride, pensando a quanto tempo ha impiegato per riuscire a farsi rispondere dall'altro campione. Anche il prefetto sorride, senza malizia, conoscendo bene la ritrosia del ragazzo in questione.  
-Haru è un po' timido, in certi contesti.  
Riceve un piccolo calcio all'altezza della caviglia, prima di sentire Haruka che borbotta più che contrariato al suo indirizzo.  
-Non sono timido.  
Gli sorride, nel tentativo di farsi scusare, e riprende a camminare verso l'aula di Astrologia. Con lui anche Haruka, e alla sua destra si aggiunge Kisumi. Pian piano, anche il resto della classe riprende il proprio cammino, lasciando il trio in disparte, per non disturbare troppo – una ragazza, in particolare, non stacca gli occhi di dosso da Kisumi, e quando il ragazzo se ne accorge le rivolge un sorriso e un saluto gentile; subito, lei abbassa lo sguardo tutta rossa e si stringe alla propria amica.  
Il ragazzo sorride ancora a Makoto, approfittando del fatto che almeno con lui può intrattenersi in una conversazione degna di questo nome.  
-A me piace molto la materia, per questo volevo vedere come la insegnavano qui alla Iwatobi!  
-Vedrai che ti divertirai. La professoressa Amakata è solita raccontarci le storie e le leggende riguardo tutte le costellazioni.  
-Davvero?  
-Sì. Sia per quanto riguarda la mitologia cinese, sia per quanto riguarda la mitologia occidentale.  
-Sembra fin troppo interessante.  
La classe prosegue in linea retta, fino a incrociare un piccolo ingresso accanto a una grande statua, che dà verso l'esterno: la fontana che apre un piccolo cortile interno è l'unico rumore soffuso di sottofondo, quando gli studenti cominciano a entrare in aula.  
In alto, direttamente il cielo. In basso, una pozzanghera racchiusa in una circonferenza di pietra, un muretto duro che odora di umido e di alga bagnata. È come stare sul fondo di un pozzo, e Kisumi se ne meraviglia parecchio.  
-Non dovremmo andare più in alto?  
Makoto sorride alla sua sorpresa, ma è Haruka a rispondergli.  
-No, va bene qui.  
Non possono più dirsi nulla.  
Miho Amakata entra in classe, con la bacchetta in una mano e dei fascicoli nell'altra. Si guarda attorno, e nota, per forza di cose, lo studente d'eccezione presente alla sua lezione. Non si scompone neanche un po', e inizia come suo solito.  
-Ragazzi, scostatevi per favore dal bordo della vasca.  
I ragazzi eseguono quanto ha detto, permettendole di puntare la bacchetta verso l'acqua.  
Con un colpo ben preciso e una formula veloce, fa sollevare dall'acqua una sfera lucente, su cui viene disegnato per riflesso la mappa stellare che si potrebbe vedere in cielo, con più difficoltà. In questo modo, la visione prende tridimensionalità, e si percepisce la realtà in modo più concreto.  
Kisumi, accanto a Makoto e Haruka, ha gli occhi che brillano, e fa ricordare a tutti la sensazione che hanno provato, quando tempo addietro sono entrati per la prima volta in quell'aula.  
-Che meraviglia...  
La professoressa Amakata aspetta che si riprendi e che goda di quella bella visione, prima di chiedergli qualcosa in modo assolutamente gentile.  
-Signor Shigino, siamo tutti felici di averla come ospite. La prego di mantenersi in silenzio mentre viene spiegata la lezione.  
Lui le risponde con un semplice, ma convinto, cenno della testa, e pare che possa bastare.  
La donna ringrazia, sentitamente, e quindi può cominciare a spiegare la propria lezione.

 

 

*******

 

 

Bagnato, con il solo costume da Quidditch addosso, Haruka percorre il corridoio che dall'arena di gioco conduce verso lo spogliatoio maschile, disseminando gocce d'acqua in ogni dove. Non se ne cura, come non si cura delle grida di festa che sente tutt'attorno: è troppo spossato, e decisamente stanco, per riuscire a unirsi ai saltelli di gioia e ai cori allegri dei propri compagni di squadra.  
Arriva nelle grande stanza dove tutti, sia i giocatori della Iwatobi sia i giocatori della Samezuka, hanno lasciato le proprie borse e i propri vestiti di ricambio. Si è già fatto la doccia per lavare via la salsedine, piuttosto di fretta, e ora l'unica cosa che veramente vuole è sedersi sopra una delle panche disperse lì, a ridosso dei muri.  
Guarda in alto, perdendosi nel vuoto. Deve ancora decifrare bene le sensazioni che ha provato, a giocare una simile partita.  
E prima che riesca a farlo, qualcuno si siede accanto a lui.  
-Bella partita, Nanase.  
La voce arrochita dalla fatica di Rin Matsuoka gli gratta l'udito, ma non gli fa abbassare neanche di poco lo sguardo. Percepisce la sua presenza e non ne è disturbato.  
-Anche a te.  
Si soffia il naso, soppesa le proprie parole. Dev'essere qualcosa di particolarmente importante, perché Haruka non l'ha mai visto tergiversare a quel modo, prima di questo momento. E in effetti le sue parole hanno un certo peso.  
-Non avevo mai visto nessuno muoversi così, in acqua.  
-Mi piace molto nuotare.  
-Il tuo è vero talento. Dovresti considerarlo di più!  
Haruka non gli rispose, lasciandogli un po' l'amaro in bocca. Rin è considerato un campione, nei tornei di Quidditch delle scuole superiori, ed è un personaggio piuttosto noto all'interno della comunità sportiva. Crede, a ragion veduta, di saper riconoscere cosa è semplice propensione e cosa no; una volta conclusa la partita, sì è chiesto come mai un giocatore del genere non abbia mai voluto partecipare a gare al di fuori del contesto scolastico.  
Tutti questi pensieri rimangono nella sua testa, specialmente quando si avvicina il capitano della squadra di Iwatobi che, con un bel sorriso, allunga la mano verso di lui.  
-Volevo fare i complimenti al capitano della squadra della Samezuka.  
Makoto ora si mostra gentile, ma come cercatore è stato piuttosto ostico. Dotato, per quanto non eccezionale – forte e testardo, anche quando lo svantaggio era piuttosto pesante. La partita è finita in parità solo perché Haruka è stato abbastanza abile da recuperare il boccino prima di un tracollo definitivo.  
Però ricambiare la cortesia non costa niente.  
-Tachibana, ti ho visto piuttosto agguerrito! Bella partita.  
-Grazie. È stato un onore giocare contro di te e i tuoi compagni.  
-Onore, addirittura. Abbiamo la stessa età.  
-Di sicuro non la stessa bravura.  
La gentilezza gli fa bene, specialmente se è priva di malizia. Ha capito che Makoto lo ammira in modo sincero, e non soltanto perché è un nome noto.  
Guarda il ragazzo mentre si siede accanto ad Haruka, e per sbaglio incrocia lo sguardo di questo – sospira, e sorride scoprendo i denti appuntiti.  
-Questo però non fa che complicare le cose. Ora la nostra sfida è tutta all'interno del Torneo.  
Haruka è preso alla sprovvista; rabbuia lo sguardo, con un fare un po' altezzoso.  
-Pensavi fosse così facile batterci? Sei un po' un illuso.  
-Mi sono sempre piaciute le sfide complicate.  
Rin non chiede più niente, né ha intenzione di insistere.  
Finiscono tutti e tre di asciugarsi e di vestirsi, con la calma e la tranquillità di chi non ha più niente da fare durante il resto della giornata se non riposare quanto più possibile.  
Makoto si mette davanti a loro, quando finalmente sono completamente pronti, e rivolge uno sguardo vivace a Rin.  
-Abbiamo chiesto il permesso agli insegnanti di fare una grigliata sulla spiaggia. Vi unite a noi?  
Buona parte della squadra è già andata via, ma non si impiegherebbe molto a richiamarli. Rin acconsente, nella speranza di mangiare qualcosa di buono.  
-Più che volentieri, Tachibana.  
-Chiamami Makoto.  
Sorride a questa richiesta di intimità, e il capitano dell'altra squadra fa lo stesso, alla medesima richiesta.  
-E tu chiamami Rin.


	5. 5. Capitolo cinque -  So open up your heart and just let it begin

**5\. Capitolo cinque -**

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

 

 

 

L'uovo della prima prova conteneva un pezzo di mappa assolutamente fondamentale per la seconda prova. Makoto ha dovuto insistere parecchio perché Haruka prendesse sul serio il fatto di doverlo aprire, quel benedetto guscio, e per fortuna a un certo punto il ragazzo gli ha pure dato retta: senza quell'oggetto, sarebbe praticamente impossibile raccapezzarsi su dove andare e cosa fare.  
Il punto della prova è arrivare al centro, dove si trovano due aiuti per la terza e ultima prova. Due, non tre.  
Il labirinto è stato costruito, in modo magico, all'interno di una delle caverne che scavano la scogliera che si innalza da un lato della costa non troppo distante dalla scuola di Iwatobi. Acqua e terra per cunicoli sempre più bui e sempre più interni, dove è facile entrare ma difficile uscire, e il senso dell'orientamento è confuso dalla luce che si infrange e si riflette in posti impossibili e il senso della gravità che gioca davvero brutti scherzi.  
La mappa non è disegnata in tutti i particolari, ma da delle indicazioni più o meno vaghe e dei precisi punti di riferimento. Come il grande stalattite di luce bluastra davanti a cui Haruka si è dovuto fermare, preda del proprio stesso panico. Si deve sedere sull'umido, quasi totalmente al buio, e ascoltare il cadere ritmico dell'acqua dai ciuffi dei suoi capelli – l'isolotto di sabbia bagnata emerge da una pozzanghera profonda di acqua mezza salata e mezza dolce, entro cui si è totalmente perso.  
Non ha idea di quanto sia il tempo passato, entro quelle mura sghembe di pietra, e il piccolo mulinello sotterraneo in cui è capitato non lo ha aiutato per niente a mantenere la calma.  
Non sa dove siano i suoi avversari, non sa dove sia l'entrata e dove sia l'uscita.  
Ricorda a spanne il sorriso della professoressa Amakata, che lo ha incoraggiato prima che la sirena dell'inizio gara permettesse loro di entrare all'imbocco della caverna. Kisumi è veloce, su terra: ha delle gambe svelte e neppure Rin riesce a raggiungerlo facilmente, e con questo compensa la sua discreta capacità di nuoto. Lui ha scelto la via della roccia, a differenza sua e del campione della Samezuka, perché più conforme alle sue abilità. Non si lascia intimidire da nulla, e questo gli piace abbastanza.  
Haruka si impone di respirare piano.  
I suoi occhi vedono davvero poco, in quell'ombra così cupa. Riconosce a stento, attorno a sé, il contorno delle pareti di roccia da cui cadono piccoli rivoli di fluido chiaro. Il corridoio di acqua da cui è arrivato buca la pietra alla sua sinistra, in un arco tondo quasi perfetto, cui sui si infrange il riflesso di piccole onde. L'umidità gli si appiccica addosso e dona al suo spirito già abbastanza provato brividi tutt'altro che piacevoli.  
Il ritmo placido con cui tutto si muove, in quel posto, riesce a fargli tornare il respiro regolare, e a donargli un poco di lucidità mentale; la luce che emette lo stalattite luminoso permette di guardare un po' di particolari in più della grotta in cui è finito.  
Il soffitto è altissimo, quasi non si vede a occhio nudo.  
Haruka si alza sulla sabbia, immergendo in quella massa bagnaticcia metà dei propri piedi. La mappa indicava un piccolo sentiero sotto l'acqua, che avrebbe portato più vicini a una zona di luce, non troppo lontano dalla meta verso cui lui è diretto.  
Decide di immergersi, e di tentare la sorte. Questa volta Makoto ha anche insistito per insegnargli alcuni incantesimi per respirare meglio sott'acqua, quindi non corre alcun tipo di pericolo in tal senso. Spera solo di riuscire a riemergere da qualche parte, una volta entrato nel labirinto di cunicoli e roccia.  
L'acqua è fredda, ma non del tutto spiacevole. Haruka deve usare per forza la bacchetta ancora una volta, perché rischia di andare a scontrarsi con qualcosa senza neanche saperlo.  
Gli manca il respiro quando non vede il fondo: non è abituato ad acqua così profonda. Il panico si insinua di nuovo all'altezza delle tempie, e quindi decide di nuotare veloce prima di rimanere bloccato lì, immobile nel nulla.  
Si dice che la prova più ardua contro cui un labirinto ti mette è la tua stessa persona, Haruka comincia a credere che sia tremendamente vero.  
Immergendosi un poco di più, nota nella parete rocciosa un'incanalatura più spessa e larga, entro cui entrano ed escono frammenti di luce vaganti. Si dirige in quella direzione, e riconosce il passaggio cercato. È stretto, e deve nuotare con attenzione per non graffiarsi troppo con la roccia. Applica una bolla alla propria bocca quando si accorge di essere a corto di ossigeno, anche a causa dell'ansia che lo sta divorando. Apre la bocca più che può, e respira forte.  
La luce si vede, in fondo al buio. Haruka nuota più velocemente, andando anche a far sbattere la propria caviglia contro la parete di pietra e facendosi male. Alla fine, esce dal cunicolo di acqua e si ritrova in una grande caverna ben più luminosa di quella da cui proviene, con il fondo pieno di alghe. Emerge completamente dall'acqua, e vede a diversi metri di distanza l'isola di sabbia in cui si erge un piccolo tempio – e una gemma luminosa rimanente, che altro non può essere che il centro del labirinto. Qualcuno è già arrivato prima di lui, ma non importa.  
Una strana euforia lo prende, prima di sentire rumore di passi. Si accorge, voltando la testa nella direzione del suono, che Kisumi è arrivato come lui alla meta. Sembra piuttosto provato: non corre veloce come all'inizio, e ha un evidente livido sul fianco, già di un brutto colore violaceo. Scivola, però, ad un certo punto, sulla lastra scura su cui poggia i piedi.  
Annaspa sul pelo dell'acqua, per qualche secondo, e non riemerge più.  
Haruka ha un blocco notevole. Aspetta ancora qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta accadendo. Nuota velocissimo in quella direzione, e solo immergendo la testa dentro l'acqua, per più metri, riesce a vederlo: le alghe hanno allungato delle braccia, verso Kisumi, e lo stanno trattenendo sott'acqua per le caviglie.  
Nuota ancora più velocemente. Le alghe sono veloci, prendono anche il suo piede, proprio quello che gli fa male. Si dimena un poco e decide di lanciare un incantesimo verso quella creatura verde – l'alga si ritrae, lanciando un grido di dolore.  
Nuota ancora, verso Kisumi; il ragazzo non si dimena più, pare essere svenuto: non è riuscito a fare alcun incantesimo per respirare sott'acqua, e ora solo piccole bolle di aria gli scivolano dai lati della bocca.  
Lo libera con una discreta dose di rabbia, prendendolo per il braccio e riemergendo con lui, a ridosso della parete. Ha ancora diversi metri da percorrere, prima di arrivare al centro. Si arrampica sulla roccia prima che le alghe lo prendano ancora, e trascina con sé anche il corpo privo di sensi di Kisumi. Crea una lastra di ghiaccio sopra la superficie dell'acqua con un lungo e faticoso incantesimo, imprigionando così il proprio nemico in un luogo dove non può prendere né lui né l'altro campione.  
Kisumi si sveglia, sputando acqua da tutte le parti. Lo guarda con due occhi spersi, sorridendo appena con gli angoli della bocca in modo istintivo e naturale.  
-Nanase-kun...  
Si alza a stento, sorretto da Haruka per un braccio. Insieme, camminano lenti verso la gemma luminosa.  
Kisumi sorride ancora, quando si ritrovano davanti alla pietra, e implicitamente si tira indietro.  
-Complimenti per aver superato la seconda prova, Nanase-kun.  
Haruka lo guarda, così malconcio nello stato attuale – tutti i suoi capelli, così solitamente perfetti, sono impiastrati di sabbia e alga, lisciati dall'acqua non ancora asciutta. Non lo ha portato lì per avere poi pietà di lui.  
-Possiamo toccarlo assieme, se vuoi.  
Kisumi lo guarda con occhi spalancati, incredulo e abbastanza meravigliato. Non si aspettava neanche di arrivarci, su quella piccola spiaggia, men che mai ricevere una gentilezza proprio dal suo avversario.  
Nel silenzio, Haruka trova giusto precisare qualcosa.  
-Dovrebbe essere valido comunque.  
Kisumi quindi supera il proprio stato confusionale, e al posto del sorriso esibisce una smorfia di divertimento, che scioglie i suoi muscoli dallo stesso dolore. Gli brilla lo sguardo, poi.  
-Davvero lo faresti? Sei gentile.  
Allungano la mano entrambi, nello stesso momento. E, assieme, conquistano il secondo posto.

 

 

*******

 

 

_Un guizzo di luce illumina il profilo del suo viso, e si incastra facilmente tra le pieghe delle labbra, che sono curve in un sorriso dolce. Lo vede bene, perché è nitido alla sua vista.  
-Haru-chan, vieni qui..._  
 _Vorrebbe dirgli che non gli piace essere chiamato così – lo detesta, in verità, con tutto il proprio cuore – ma prima che riesca a parlare lui è andato lontano, con la precisa intenzione di farsi seguire. Haruka non pensa neanche: placidamente, va dove lui lo conduce. Sale in superficie, e fa un salto un po' goffo, un po' strano; ride come solo lui sa ridere. Haruka lo guarderebbe male, se le sue sopracciglia gli permettessero un movimento simile, quindi prende la rincorsa e si mostra in un grande salto eseguito alla perfezione. Lui ride ancora di più, quando lo raggiunge di nuovo._  
 _-Haru-chan, sei più bravo tu._  
 _Gli dona una carezza leggera. Il suo palmo, sopra la pelle, è caldo e piacevole, molle di sincera premura._  
 _Vorrebbe davvero stringere quelle dita, in un modo o nell'altro. Fa un cerchio nell'acqua, pieno di frustrazione._  
 _Lui gli sorride di nuovo e si porta lontano, sicuro che lo seguirà. Non va mai a fondo, non si permette di scendere troppo e separarsi dal contatto con la superficie – è sicuro che non lo faccia per se stesso ma per lui solamente, e questa piccola attenzione è più che gradita._  
 _La luce che filtra tra i fluttui in movimento gli accarezza le spalle e la schiena, illuminando il suo corpo in fasci chiari e brillanti. I suoi capelli appena lunghi si disperdono attorno al viso a ogni movimento, come una corona verdastra._  
 _È ancora molto giovane, e la sua fanciullezza si vede tutta nei tratti del viso e nella sua voce un poco acuta. E pure quella tenerezza così disinibita e innocente con la quale si confida a lui, quasi sottovoce._  
 _-Sai, Haru-chan? Mi piacerebbe restare con te per sempre. Proprio così.  
Ha gli zigomi un po' rossi, le guance appena rosate. Lo sguardo sottile, di chi ha appena detto qualcosa di ragionevolmente troppo imbarazzante. Non si rimangia niente, però.  
Continua, dopo un silenzio che dura qualche secondo.  
-Nuotare con te mi rilassa. E anche giocare con te.  
Fa una piroetta in acqua, e gli si para davanti; ancora le sue mani sopra di lui, calde come prima. La temperatura dell'acqua non lo tocca, gli lascia solo i polpastrelli delle dita un poco grinzosi e nulla più.  
Gonfia il petto, a quella terribile confessione.  
-Tutto ha più senso, da quando Haru-chan è con me._  
 _Si china a baciarlo, sopra gli occhi._  
 _Haru segue con lo sguardo la scia delle sue mani, che formano un'ombra sopra il suo viso e lo proteggono dalla luce del sole per qualche secondo._  
 _Quanto, quanto vorrebbe stringere quelle dita..._  
_-_ Haru?  
Si sveglia aprendo gli occhi di fretta, come se stesse annaspando appena sotto la superficie dell'acqua. Si accorge di avere il braccio alzato nel vuoto, perpendicolare al resto del corpo, e la mano protesa verso qualcosa che non può afferrare perché non esiste.  
Makoto è accanto a lui, disteso su di un fianco.  
-Haru, stai... piangendo?  
Haruka impiega qualche secondo a riprendere la propria sensibilità fisica.  
È nel letto di Makoto, come ogni mattina degna di questo nome; tra le gambe, il suo ginocchio, e addosso oltre che il suo sguardo preoccupato anche una coperta color senape.  
Abbassa la mano e si asciuga gli occhi.  
-Ho fatto un sogno strano.  
-Triste?  
-No, strano.  
Makoto gli abbraccia la vita, cominciando a baciargli il viso. Haruka si lascia tranquillamente coccolare, godendo delle carezze delle sue mani lungo i fianchi.  
La sensazione del contatto è più piacevole, ora, e non gli da alcun senso di insoddisfazione latente.  
Gli prende le dita tra le proprie e le conduce alle proprie labbra, per baciargliele piano. Tutto di lui ha un buon profumo: immerge il naso nel suo palmo, respirando forte.  
Forse toccato da questa voglia di affetto, Makoto si concede un poco di commozione e va a nascondere il viso nell'incavo caldo del suo collo.  
-Mi dispiace.  
-Ti ho detto che non era triste.  
Lo coccola un altro poco prima di far finta di lasciarlo andare, tutto d'un tratto – e Haruka rivede ancora le mani di lui che si allontanano dal proprio corpo.  
Non lo regge.  
-Se non hai bisogno di me allora me ne vado.  
Subito lo riprende, afferrandolo e trascinandolo addosso a sé. Makoto gli cade addosso, senza però fargli male: gli piace giocare con lui, anche in questo modo.  
Ma prima di permettergli di baciarlo ancora, Haruka deve puntualizzare qualcosa di assolutamente fondamentale.  
-Non era triste.  
Makoto sorride, e torna a coccolarlo come prima.

 

 

*******

 

 

Il ragazzo si lascia andare in avanti, sbattendo piuttosto forte il capo contro la superficie orizzontale del tavolo di legno. Si lamenta non poco, a quel punto, sia per il dolore sia per la iniziale frustrazione che gli ha fatto abbandonare la penna ancora piena di inchiostro sul foglio di pergamena che tenta di riempire da ormai due ore.  
-Odio pozioni.  
Rei, accanto a lui, sobbalza di sorpresa, e gli rivolge una smorfia di disappunto. Mentre Haruka rimane immobile al suo posto, con lo sguardo perso nel movimento stesso delle proprie dita, Makoto cerca di calmare la situazione ancora prima che possa iniziare a degenerare.  
-Nagisa, non dire così.  
Il ragazzo si alza sui gomiti quasi all'improvviso, volgendo verso di lui gli occhi grandi.  
-Ma è vero! Odio pozioni! A cosa mi servirebbe distillare un prodotto che libera dalle pustole dei nani da giardino? Mica sono un medico! E non ho neanche un giardino, quindi niente nani da giardino!  
Makoto lo guarda disperarsi contro il tavolo della sala comune senza trovare niente che possa fermarlo, in quel preciso momento. Ha un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra, ma niente di più: è abbastanza sconcertato, più o meno come tutte le volte che Nagisa rivela di avere una logica tutta sua per la quale lamentarsi di continuo.  
Rei fa sentire la propria voce, e questo non migliora affatto le cose.  
-La perfetta combinazione degli elementi è in se stessa qualcosa di magico. Non capisci, Nagisa-kun? L'unione dei diversi elementi, la reazione che ha un elemento piuttosto che un altro, le quantità che si accorpano e si miscelano per poi formare qualcosa di completamente nuovo, con un significato tutto suo! Non ti sembra di capire il mondo, attraverso questo?  
Il silenzio che segue a questo lungo monologo non copre, come dovrebbe, di imbarazzo Rei: quasi lo innalza a vero professore dell'unica verità.  
La poca attenzione di Nagisa viene subito recuperata da un più comprensibile Makoto.  
-Tutto quello che studiamo poi ha una sua funzionalità, nel quadro generale delle cose. Abbi fede in questo.  
E il ragazzo non perde l'occasione per distrarsi completamente – si allunga sul tavolo e guarda le formule che il prefetto ha ripetuto sopra la pergamena, per ricordarsi a memoria le parole esatte da dire.  
-Tu cosa studi, Mako-chan?  
-Incantesimi.  
-Oh. Sembra più interessante di quello che stiamo facendo noi.  
-È anche più difficile. Guarda.  
Alzala bacchetta in precedenza messa accanto alla boccetta dell'inchiostro. La punta proprio contro questo, e formulando con una lingua morbida la formula giusta, comincia a sollevare sempre più liquido scuro, fino a creare una piccola sfera nera sopra la boccetta. Da questa comincia a muoversi un filo di liquido nella direzione che le ordina la bacchetta, e cristallizza in aria una figura artistica non troppo raffinata, per quanto precisa nel dettaglio. Con la stessa delicatezza, il ragazzo fa tornare l'inchiostro lì dove lo ha prelevato.  
Non è qualcosa di estremamente faticoso, ma la concentrazione deve essere tenuta ben salda per un periodo di tempo piuttosto lungo, e al minimo sbaglio si può far più danno del dovuto. Nagisa e Rei questo lo intuiscono, quindi la loro ammirazione è più che sincera.  
-Tu sei bravissimo in incantesimi, Mako-chan.  
-Frequenti un corso avanzato di incantesimi, vero? Ti ammiro tantissimo, Makoto-senpai!  
Makoto sorride, piuttosto contento dei complimenti.  
Capiti che Haruka sbuffi, per la noia, con un rumore più alto degli altri, e questo fa girare gli occhi agli altri tre. Nagisa guarda lui e il foglio mezzo vuoto che sta ancora colorando.  
-Haru-chan, tu stai studiando oppure no?  
-Chiesto da te, mi sembra uno scherzo.  
-Quindi è un no.  
Lo guarda male, prima che l'altro riesca a rubargli la pergamena da sotto gli occhi. La prende in realtà senza aspettarsi di trovare niente di eccezionale, perché mai è successo.  
Si ritrova ad ammirare una strana sirena particolareggiata, distesa su uno scoglio appena abbozzato. Con lui, anche Rei.  
-Oh! Ma che bei disegni, Haruka-senpai!  
-È vero, Haru-chan! Sei fantastico!  
Ne seguono altri complimenti, più o meno appropriati. Haruka punta lo sguardo al proprio foglio, perché non desidera altro, anche se a poco a poco le parole dei due ragazzi più giovani lo toccano.  
Makoto lo nota e sorride.  
-Haru è molto bravo a trasfigurazione, dove bisogna aver chiaro in mente l'apparenza dell'oggetto finale dell'incantesimo.  
-Trasfigura qualcosa, Haru-senpai!  
-Fallo, fallo!  
-Vi divertite con così poco, voi due?  
Sospira, piuttosto annoiato dalla faccenda – ma con tutti quegli sguardi addosso è un po' difficile ignorare il tutto. Quindi prende la propria bacchetta e la punta contro l'inchiostro di Makoto, che in pochi secondi diventa una piccola stella marina che bagna tutto, specialmente il foglio dei compiti del prefetto. E mentre Makoto si preoccupa di recuperare quello che può, scostando la bestia agonizzante, Nagisa emette un piccolo fischio, con annessa gomitata al compagno accanto a lui.  
-Rei-chan, dovresti far dare qualche consiglio. Tu sei proprio una schiappa in trasfigurazione!  
-Non dirlo così, Nagisa-kun...  
I due ragazzi continuano a scambiarsi opinioni simili, quand'ecco che il prefetto si rende conto di un dettaglio che prima non ha avuto modo di constatare: si guarda attorno, accorgendosi di aver puntati addosso sguardi davvero irritati degli altri studenti.  
Cerca di calmare gli altri ragazzi, come meglio può, pur non potendo ormai fare molto di più.  
-Forse è meglio non fare troppo rumore...


	6. 6. Capitolo sei - Acceptance is the key to be To be truly free

**6\. Capitolo sei -**

**Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free**

 

 

 

Molti studenti di Iwatobi tornano a casa, per le vacanze di inizio autunno. Sono pochi giorni di ferie, lontane per quel che si può dai libri e dalla scuola, e chi può ne approfitta sicuramente.  
Una cosa analoga succede, ovviamente, per gli studenti delle due scuole ospitate, con qualche difficoltà in più: la scuola Sano arriva da parecchio lontano, e non tutti gli alunni possono permettersi un rientro a casa per meno di due settimane.  
Kisumi Shigino è uno di quelli.  
Parecchi di quelli che sono costretti a rimanere nei dormitori della scuola, approfittando della sua apertura e delle ferie mancate di tutto il corpo degli assistenti scolastici, si sono abbastanza meravigliati dello stato delle cose. Come se fosse ovvio che una naturale bravura in certi ambiti corrisponda necessariamente a un'elevata estrazione sociale. Kisumi è piacevole a parole, ma si guarda bene dal dire che suo padre è un babbano e che fa il fabbro, come professione – non che si vergogni di lui, ma non ha molta simpatia per come certi maghi e certe streghe trattino i nati babbani come lui, specialmente in certi ambiti.  
Ormai la gente che lo guarda mentre passa per i corridoi è poca, anche se è in compagnia di una bella ragazza. I sussurri di chi rimane sono discreti, poco invadenti e piuttosto lontani. Kisumi è galante anche nel scegliere un bel tramonto per passeggiare sulla riva, o un argomento non troppo intimo per iniziare una conversazione e non far finire il tutto in un prolungato silenzio.  
-Il tuo amico mi piace.  
Gou alza lo sguardo dai suoi piedi, per guardare il profilo del volto di lui, che si lascia accarezzare dal vento proveniente dal mare. Ha addosso un vestito carino, ma non per fare impressione sul ragazzo: ha imparato quanto non le piaccia l'apparenza esuberante, ma apprezzi allo stesso tempo un'eleganza più raffinata ed equilibrata.  
Il brio della sua personalità, poi, è fin troppo gradevole.  
La ragazza finge di essere dispiaciuta, prendendo il tutto come un gioco.  
-Oh, non potevo averne idea...  
All'inizio lui non capisce cosa voglia intendere; quando successivamente intuisce il possibile fraintendimento, comincia ad agitare le mani in segno di diniego, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.  
-Non in quel senso!  
Gou ridacchia, e Kisumi capisce di essere vittima di uno scherzo. Non si imbroncia, e continua a camminare con lei, tranquillamente, mentre i loro sandali cominciando davvero a riempirsi di troppa sabbia.  
-Beh, è facile apprezzare qualcuno che cerca di salvarti la vita.  
-È stato gentile.  
-Parecchio stupido, per credere che tu fossi davvero in pericolo di morte.  
-Mi ha visto in difficoltà ed è venuto ad aiutarmi.  
A Gou piace la dolcezza di Kisumi: è stata la prima cosa che ha davvero apprezzato di lui, assieme ai modi pacati. Perché il modo gentile in cui si pone è un'espressione sua, non un'arte pre-costruita, e questo lo ha potuto sentire solo standogli vicino per un poco di tempo. Ha un sorriso morbido, di quelli belli che si potrebbe continuare ad ammirare per sempre, e che la fanno sentire in imbarazzo per un motivo non del tutto chiaro.  
Lui si avvicina un poco di più, giusto per non fingere di sfiorare per sbaglio il profilo del suo braccio. Hanno un passo tranquillo, assieme, che rende lento ogni secondo.  
Il mare è calmo, ai loro piedi, e ogni tanto si allunga per bagnar loro le caviglie, o soltanto per giocare con la loro finta paura. Si divertono con poco, ad avvicinarsi e allontanarsi a caso.  
-Tu dovresti essere felice per tuo fratello, no?  
-Lo sono, ma allo stesso tempo non lo sono.  
-Cioè?  
-Beh, non posso smettere certo di fare il tifo per Haruka-senpai! O per te!  
-Fai il tifo anche per me?  
-Certo!  
Sorride, e lei diventa ben rossa, senza capire per davvero il perché di un gesto del genere.  
Sente il suo sguardo su di sé, e si ritrae un poco – rimane piena di pudore, come ogni ragazza della sua età, e un interesse così esplicito è troppo.  
-Mi piace questa cosa.  
-Cosa? Che faccio il tifo per te?  
-Esatto.  
-Sei davvero stupido.  
-Perché mai?  
-Trasformi tutte le sciocchezze in cose grandi.  
-Per me essere degno del tuo tifo non è una sciocchezza.  
Kisumi allunga la mano, ora che sono abbastanza lontano dalla scuola per poter anche pensare di non essere visti; allunga la mano e le accarezza il polso, prima di far scivolare le proprie dita tra quelle di lei. Si perde con lo sguardo nei suoi capelli profumati, e la coda bassa che lascia liberi diversi ciuffi rossastri, che ricadono sulle spalle. Ha un buon profumo, ma sarebbe davvero troppo audace farglielo notare.  
Sorride quando lei ricambia la stretta, in modo morbido e gentile, quasi stesse cercando di non lasciare alcuna impressione di sé. Impossibile, d'altra parte.  
-Vuol dire che devo assolutamente vincere.  
-Ma poi sarò dispiaciuta per Haruka-senpai e per mio fratello...  
-E sarai felice per me.  
Si ritrova davvero vicina, a lui – ed è forse per questo che reagisce un poco più indispettita di quello che vuole: sente la sua presenza, e a quel punto è difficile esserne indifferenti.  
-Sei crudele a farmi scegliere.  
-Non mi permetterei mai!  
La mano è veloce a colpirlo sulla spalla, più o meno volontariamente.  
Kisumi è più sorpreso che dolorante, e ne da mostra con un'espressione contrariata.  
-Ahia!  
Come l'ha colpito, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato si premura di non avergli fatto male sul serio. Quando capisce che così non è, ha già le dita contro di lui, che gli toccano il tessuto leggero della maglia, e il viso così vicino che sente chiaramente il suo respiro. Si ritira, ed è più rossa dei propri capelli. Rimane in questo stato di imbarazzo impacciato anche quando lui si sporge un poco in avanti, verso il suo volto.  
Gli prende la mano, per stringerla forte.  
È il primo bacio di lei, come è anche il primo bacio di lui – e consumarlo piano, adagio, senza nessun testimone, è la cosa più delicata e gentile che assieme possano concedersi di vivere.

 

 

*******

 

 

C'è uno spiraglio di luce bianca, che attraversa in modo obliquo la stanza partendo da quel piccolo arco sopra le tre grandi finestre: fasci di candore che fanno brillare tutto.  
Non è ancora tarda notte, eppure spegnendo l'interruttore si ha l'illusione di vivere nella dimensione del buio – rassicurante, perché la natura non conosce un totale nero, e lascia sempre la possibilità di orientarsi con tutti i sensi.  
Makoto accarezza pigramente la superficie dell'acqua della vasca, formando piccole e discrete onde tra le poche bolle di sapone rimanenti e quel che rimane di aloni biancastri, profumati di vaniglia. Ha la schiena appoggiata al bordo della vasca, e le braccia che lo sorreggono, sporte verso l'esterno. La testa è all'indietro, scopre la gola e il pomo d'Adamo in totale assenza di pericolo. Respira piano, con il petto che si gonfia il minimo necessario di aria e si sgonfia con altrettanta tranquillità.  
Ha gli occhi appena socchiusi, ma non completamente coperti dalle palpebre molli. Si gode la tranquillità del proprio privilegio, che gli concede una vasca larga e personale anche per i momenti di relax più intimi, che difficilmente riuscirebbe a condividere persino con Haruka.  
C'è una pace che ricorda le profondità marine. Il blu del mare si vede, dal vetro delle finestre, e copre buona parte della visuale; anche senza un orecchio fino, si può percepire il cullare delle onde, e l'infinità dell'essenza che l'oceano dispone. È quasi come essere in apnea, ma senza difficoltà respiratoria.  
Anche Makoto sente il richiamo del mare. Non è così forte come per Haruka, e si disperde sotto una coltre di umanità che lui ha coltivato e accresciuto negli anni, anche con intento e sforzo specifico: la sua pelle diventa grinzosa dopo anche solo mezz'ora di ammollo, e i suoi piedi camminano sicuri sopra le rocce come sopra la terra. L'attaccamento alla vita assume per lui forme più consone all'immaginario comune, e benché ormai da tempo la magia faccia parte della sua vita non c'è niente di strano che non provenga dalla sua medesima bacchetta.  
Ogni tanto Makoto, nato e cresciuto da una madre babbana, trova incredibili certi avvenimenti. Poter volare non rientra nella sua definizione di normalità, così come far esplodere un fungo con uno schiocco. Non si abituerà mai del tutto, forse, alla magia.  
Ma l'acqua. L'acqua è diversa. L'acqua non può diventare un'abitudine, neanche a livello di concetto. Rimane lì, immutabile ed eterna, appartenente al mondo come ogni altro elemento della realtà. L'uomo non può che far parte di essa, e mai possederla – non ne ha la grandezza, per quanto conservi l'arroganza di provarci.  
Makoto questo lo sa bene, e la sua consapevolezza porta alla comprensione dei bisogni di Haruka. C'è comunque tra di loro quell'implicito intendimento che parte dalle stesse basi e si eleva per diversi stimoli. Haruka è molto diverso da lui, per quanto la forma possa ingannarlo.  
Makoto non chiede mai dove vada, per ore intere.  
Makoto non lo tira fuori dall'acqua, se non strettamente necessario.  
Makoto non direbbe nulla, se lui volesse davvero tornare al mare, come sempre è stato in origine.  
Ma finché Haruka decide di scegliere lui, intenzionalmente e con tutta la propria razionalità, allora ha intenzione di stringere la presa e di non lasciarlo andare. È uomo anche lui, d'altronde, e ha le sue debolezze.  
Nuota qualcosa, oltre la finestra di sinistra: c'è una macchia scura che fa una capovolta, prima di sparire in un blu più scuro. Si sentono le onde che ha mosso, contro il vetro, e tutto vibra per qualche secondo. Sembra di averle quasi addosso e non è una brutta sensazione.  
Makoto ha avuto paura dell'oceano e poi ha incontrato Haruka – ha stretto la sua mano, e molte cose hanno avuto un nuovo senso.  
In quel momento fa emergere le proprie dita dal pelo dell'acqua insaponata, portandole a un'altezza tale da poter guardare le gocce cadere dall'ultima delle falangi, aggrappate con forza alle unghie candide fino all'ultimo. Una di quelle gli finisce in mezzo agli occhi, e per poco non lo fa sobbalzare dalla sorpresa. Lascia però che gli bagni la guancia, intrufolandosi nelle pieghe impresse nella sua pelle dai mille sorrisi fatti, nel corso della sua giovane vita. Arriva alla mascella e poi muore cadendo sulla spalla spalla sinistra.  
Si lascia scivolare totalmente dentro l'acqua, portandosi in avanti. Immerge completamente anche la testa, e con gli occhi sempre aperti guarda il mondo – la stanza del bagno dei prefetti – da sotto l'acqua. Ha sempre un aspetto così diverso, da quel punto di vista.  
Chissà se Haruka vede il mondo in quella maniera.  
Emerge prima di finire l'ossigeno nei propri polmoni. Esce dall'acqua, finalmente, e va a recuperare il proprio asciugamano ancor prima che la maggior parte dell'acqua gli sia scivolato via di dosso.  
È ora di tornare alla realtà, dopotutto.

 

 

*******

 

 

Il professor Sasabe soffia forte, nel proprio fischietto, tanto che tutti si fermano all'istante, riemergendo verso la superficie. Lo guardano con occhi pieni di ansia, sperando di non essere la prossima vittima delle sue critiche.  
L'uomo guarda il capitano della squadra, con occhi di fuoco.  
-Makoto, muovi quei piedi! Cosa sei, un pesce che affoga?  
Il diretto interessato si toglie il boccaglio dalle labbra e china la testa in acqua, in un gesto di umile accettazione.  
-Mi scusi, professore!  
Prima che si immerga si riesce a vedere le sue orecchie diventare di un acceso color porpora, per l'imbarazzo di essere stato ripreso a quel modo davanti a tutti. Nonostante il tempo che passa, Makoto rimane piuttosto sensibile.  
Ma l'allenatore vede qualcos'altro che non gli piace, e non si fa scrupolo a usare il medesimo tono e la medesima forza di voce.  
-Nagisa!  
Il ragazzo è nuotato al bordo della vasca e si sorregge con le mani a quella, con la bocca libera dal proprio boccaglio. Respira a un ritmo veloce, e a un tono più che lamentoso. L'uomo si accorge a un'occhiata del suo stato di evidente affaticamento, e se lo accontenta è per non trovarlo mezzo svenuto successivamente al finire dell'allenamento.  
-Sono distrutto, Sasabe-san. Mi riposo soltanto cinque minuti.  
-Che siano cinque e non di più!  
Il ragazzo ringrazia con un gesto del capo e si solleva dall'acqua, andando a sedersi sulla banchina di cemento, ferma, su cui sta camminando l'allenatore.  
Guarda in modo distratto i propri compagni di squadra, che sfrecciano in ogni direzione sulle loro tavole sottomarine. Il Quidditch Acquatico non è molto diverso da quello aereo, a quanto dicono, ma certo il fluido viscoso nel quale i concorrenti sono immersi fa molta più resistenza che la semplice aria, con la naturale conseguenza di una massa corporea molto più massiccia e riflessi ancora più allenati.  
Su una scopa volante, Haruka non sarebbe così abile come lo è in acqua, e di sicuro verrebbe disarcionato con una facilità incredibile. Eppure, in quella vasca, è difficile quasi seguirlo, da tanto alta è la velocità che raggiunge. Non lascia mai cadere la sua tavola, non si scontra mai con niente, ha un perfetto controllo di tutto: lui e il mare si fondono assieme, per diventare una sola e unica cosa.  
Gli è stato permesso di allenarsi un poco in vista dell'ultima prova, finalmente, e la sua felicità è ben palpabile.  
Nagisa viene distratto da un'ombra, che gli fa fresco di fianco. Alza gli occhi e la prima cosa che vede sono i bordi di un ombrellino che si stagliano nell'esatta direzione del sole.  
Il viso della donna lo vede subito dopo.  
-Professoressa Ama-chan.  
-Siete impegnati come al solito, noto.  
-Il nostro allenatore rimane sempre uguale. Non lo impressiona il Torneo Tremaghi.  
-Fa bene il suo lavoro, allora.  
Lei sorride, lui un po' meno.  
La donna si china vicino a lui, restando a debita distanza per non venire bagnata dagli schizzi degli altri ragazzi né dalle pozzanghere di acqua salata che Nagisa stesso ha disseminato un po' ovunque, sopra quella banchina.  
-L'acqua comincia a essere davvero fredda, però.  
-Non vi hanno insegnato le tecniche di isolamento termico? Ce ne sono in abbondanza.  
-Non mi ricordo nulla del genere.  
Dopo aver rimproverato Rei, che pare essersi separato dalla propria tavola per non venire colpito da un bolide vacante, anche Sasabe si avvicina alla donna, con un sorriso che gli illumina la faccia e una mano alzata sopra la testa, in segno di saluto.  
Lei si alza appena, senza muoversi di un solo passo.  
-Professoressa Amakata.  
-Buongiorno, Goro-san.  
-È venuta a salutare i ragazzi?  
-Solo a vedere come sta il nostro campione.  
Guardano assieme l'interno della vasca, dove Haruka sta ancora sfrecciando da una parte all'altra, inseguendo nulla di particolare, e gli altri si passano la palla a una velocità davvero notevole.  
-Lavora sodo, come sempre.  
-Ne sono felice.  
Miho è contenta di vedere i suoi allievi anche in quell'ambito. Quando è stata chiamata a essere responsabile per il campione della scuola Iwatobi, ha pensato che fosse semplicemente del lavoro in più sulle sue spalle, che i colleghi avessero fatto apposta di scaricare una cosa simile a lei in modo tale da non dover affrontare una simile rottura.  
Anche se fosse, in questo frangente non le interessa più, ormai. Ha potuto conoscere maggiormente la tenacia di Haruka, ha potuto assistere in prima linea alle sue imprese e ha dovuto giudicarle, assieme agli altri responsabili. Coraggioso, temerario, sensibile: non lo avrebbe mai creduto, accontentandosi di quello sguardo superficiale di cui si è accontentata in tanti anni.  
Si avvicina di un passo all'altro insegnante, all'improvviso.  
-Può farmi un favore?  
-Mi dica tutto.  
-I campioni sono stati convocati presso il preside della scuola. Potrebbe dire a Nanase-kun di presentarsi nel suo ufficio, una volta finito l'allenamento?  
-Sarà fatto sicuramente.  
-La ringrazio di cuore.  
Si sorridono ancora; prima di allontanarsi, la donna concede un piccolo inchino, e fa girare l'ombrello un poco, tra le proprie dita sottili.  
-Buon lavoro.  
-Anche a lei.  
Basta poco – basta che lei si allontani abbastanza da non tenere tutta l'attenzione dell'uomo – perché il professor Sasabe si ricordi di una cosa decisamente importante.  
-Nagisa, i cinque minuti sono passati.  
Il ragazzo biondo si sdraia sulla banchina, cominciando quella che potrebbe essere una lamentosa litania senza fine.  
-Ancora cinque minuti, Sasabe-san!  
Goro lo spinge in acqua con un piede, puntato sulla schiena, e manca poco che Nagisa non affoghi per la sorpresa del gesto.


	7. 7. Capitolo sette Will you do the same for me?

**7\. Capitolo sette**

**Will you do the same for me?**

 

 

 

Per l'ultima delle tre prove devono andare lontano: una nave li viene a prendere all'alba per portarli in pieno mare. O questo è ciò che è stato riferito loro nel corso nella riunione preparatoria qualche giorno prima.  
L'imbarcazione è piccola, fatta di legno scuro; il timoniere non è umano, e li guarda con fare piuttosto circospetto oltre il bordo della circonferenza del timone quando arrivano a calpestare il pavimento di coperta, tutti e tre. Fa uno strano verso e si rifugia dietro l'oggetto più grande di lui, lasciando trasparire di sé soltanto le dita tozze e umidicce, da tartaruga.  
-Quello è un kappa.  
Haruka non sa quando Kisumi si è avvicinato a lui, e per questo sobbalza un poco quando sente la sua voce nel proprio orecchio. L'altro gli sorride, indicando ancora verso la direzione che va al timone. Si ripete, nel caso l'altro non abbia capito, travolto dalla sorpresa.  
-Quello lì, è un kappa.  
Rin si avvicina ai due piuttosto incuriosito, sbirciando ma solo oltre la spalla di Kisumi la creatura lontana. Non osa avvicinarsi oltre.  
-Non ne avevo mai visto uno.  
Aggiunge anche, dopo un'analisi appena più attenta, in modo così spontaneo che pare davvero non essere minimamente pensato.  
-Che brutto!  
Haruka gli fa un cenno con la testa, senza aggiungere impressioni riguardo la propria esperienza o la propria opinione – che concorda con la sua, sottinteso. Kisumi sorride con labbra morbide, vedendo il loro stupore.  
Salgono anche i professori e il preside della scuola, nonché i vari giudici di gara, uno dopo l'altro. La passerella viene ritirata, quindi si può partire verso la meta.  
Tralasciando il primo oggetto per loro interessante, i tre ragazzi corrono quasi con la stessa velocità verso il bordo del ponte, alto oltre la loro vita. Si lasciano zaffare in faccia dal vento dell'oceano, carico di salsedine e dell'odore buono delle prime ore del giorno. Guardano invece il cielo, colorato di un tenue rosa, e le nuvole appiattite che si stiracchiano per chilometri e chilometri, grigiastre in una condizione che sembra quasi preannunciare una leggera pioggia.  
Il responsabile della scuola Sano si avvicina cauto al gruppetto solo per porgere una giacca al proprio campione, perché non subisca il freddo del vento. Nessun altro interrompe il loro momento, di seguito, e tutti gli adulti si limitano a parlottare tra di loro e scambiarsi finti auguri per una buona partita e una inesorabile vittoria.  
Le sorti della gara potrebbero essere ancora capovolte, ma è davvero difficile che Haruka, terzo in classifica, riesca in qualche modo a ribaltare tutta la situazione a proprio favore; un miracolo, forse, o qualcosa del genere. Il favorito è sicuramente il campione della Samezuka, che è arrivato secondo nella prima prova e primo nella seconda: un ottimo risultato, piuttosto prevedibile a detta del suo arrogante e tronfio professore responsabile.  
Tutto questo, però, non interessa né a Rin, né a Haruka né tanto meno a Kisumi. Pur non avendo per nulla rinunciato al proprio spirito di competizione, nulla vieta loro di avvicinarsi come stanno facendo in quel momento, senza dover per forza aggiungere una parola di troppo, e guardare con lo stesso amore e lo stesso affetto l'orizzonte che si confonde e si fonde con l'oceano immenso. Diversi sentimenti si mescolano, tralasciando la stanchezza di una notte passata piuttosto che a riposare a fare ben tutt'altro: un senso di arrivo e di fine assieme, l'adrenalina per la prova più difficile, la vittoria immaginifica che ha assunto tre diverse forme in tre sogni diversi. Per quanto siano piuttosto diversi, alla fine hanno trovato quell'unico punto di incontro che li ha uniti ed è riuscito a donar loro un senso profondo di amicizia e stima. Non avrebbero mai visto, normalmente, certi lati delle loro stesse personalità, e mai avrebbero viste quelle degli altri; c'è gratitudine, anche, e la consapevolezza di aver provato qualcosa di unico.  
Felicità, mista a un poco di scottante umanità.  
A ogni metro, la nave sobbalza di poco, sollevando piccole onde bianche che poi si sperdono nel resto dell'acqua. Poco a poco, la meta diventa sempre più chiara, specialmente nel rumore scrosciante che si forma all'udito.  
E quando finalmente la nave arriva a destinazione, quello che si presenta davanti ai tre campioni è una delle più grandi arene che abbiano mai visto: un mulinello gigante, che potrebbe persino far paura, e tre vasche che ne seguono la circonferenza.  
Il preside della scuola Iwatobi li guarda ancora sbigottiti, sorridendo come il più malizioso dei lestofanti.  
-Campioni del Torneo Tremaghi, ecco a voi la terza e ultima prova!

 

 

Dieci oggetti in totale, sparsi in diversi luoghi, e l'obiettivo di prenderne quattro per aggiudicarsi la vittoria: questa la regola fondamentale della terza prova. Riceveranno, nel caso di necessità, un aiuto ciascuno, nel caso e nella maniera più congeniale. Come le altre volte, è incoraggiato un uso sapiente della propria bacchetta.  
Alla partenza, si segue l'ordine della classifica, così che Rin parta per primo, Kisumi secondo e Haruka terzo.  
Il giudice di gara annuncia tutto questo in tono piuttosto solenne, ricordando a tutti i presenti l'importanza dell'avvenimento in corso. Fa consegnare ai tre ragazzi, da uno dei propri assistenti, anche un braccialetto di richiamo, nel caso qualcosa non andasse propriamente bene e fosse necessario un intervento esterno – questo mette in allerta i giovani, come se fino a quel punto tutto ciò che è successo non fosse potenzialmente mortale.  
Prima di lasciarli partire, fa una pausa forse studiata forse sincera, che li immobilizza sul posto e fa temere loro grandi rivelazioni. Però lo sguardo dell'uomo si ammorbidisce di un poco, e il primo vero sorriso si mostra a loro in tutta la propria semplicità, tanto che per qualche secondo si scordano di respirare regolarmente.  
-Buona fortuna a tutti voi. Fate del vostro meglio.  
Haruka sente del movimento accanto a sé, e con la coda dell'occhio nota come gli occhi di Rin siano diventati umidi, pronti a sciogliersi. Gli risparmia la fatica di trattenersi oltre, e per primo si china in avanti, per ringraziare del buon augurio; con lui, subito dopo, sia il campione della Samezuka sia il campione della Sano.

 

 

*******

 

 

Quando le vasche vengono scoperchiate, mostrano ognuna un ecosistema acquatico diverso dall'altra. Probabilmente sono state progettate per essere vantaggiose per uno solo dei tre campioni, o almeno così pare ad Haruka. Si chiede, sinceramente, quale aiuto debba aspettarsi; guarda oltre il bordo su cui deve aspettare il proprio turno, e vede in basso soltanto una massa di acqua sporca che non lo attira per niente.  
La prima vasca a cui è stato assegnato è una palude – o uno stagno, Haruka non ha l'esatta esperienza per riuscire a riconoscere quale sia la differenza tra le due cose, e il disagio che prova lo rende ancora di più incapace.  
Dall'altra parte del mulinello, si sente provenire il fischio che fa partire Kisumi. La prima delle sue vasche ha un clima artico, si vede dall'appannaggio dei bordi che dovrebbe indicare, secondo logica, una temperatura ben più che bassa. Haruka si rifiuta di pensare a cosa dovrebbe fare quando sarà il suo turno di cercare il proprio oggetto in quella zona, almeno per il momento.  
Non gli è del tutto chiaro come si possa passare da una vasca all'altra, ma intuisce che questo faccia parte del gioco.  
Però c'è qualcosa che ha ben capito, come anche gli altri due concorrenti. Ognuna delle vasche ha un oggetto per ciascuno di loro, ma ciò che li porterà alla vittoria definitiva si trova nel bel mezzo del mulinello, ed è probabile che prima di poterci andare devono prima recuperare gli oggetti dalle tre vasche.  
Percepisce all'improvviso la propria agitazione: prima è stato troppo impegnato in mille altri pensieri, e più che una consapevolezza razionale ne subiva passivamente le conseguenze. Ritrovarsi a tremare non per il freddo ma per altro è una cosa un poco diversa, che lo mette ancora di più in agitazione.  
Vuole andare in acqua.  
La professoressa Amakata è lì accanto a lui, con il compito preciso di dargli il via nel momento in cui è il suo turno. Gli sorride il più incoraggiante possibile quando lui si volta a guardarla, cercando un poco di conforto. Si avvicina e sta per dirgli qualcosa, quando si rende conto di non dover in alcun modo propinare frasi di circostanza, perché Haruka è un ragazzo abbastanza sensibile da risentirsi per qualcosa del genere; lei lo sa bene.  
Allora impiega qualche secondo di esitazione, perché nella sua ottica è preferibile questo piuttosto che soddisfare il proprio ego e lasciare al giovane non altro che parole vuote. Haruka seguita a guardarla, incuriosito dai suoi tentativi goffi. Lui si accontenterebbe anche di un aneddoto improbabile che lei ama tanto ripetere, durante le lezioni, o qualcosa di assolutamente fuori luogo che testimonierebbe la non eccezionalità degli eventi, una normalità che sta desiderando con tutto il cuore.  
Ma lei fa di più. Gli sorride gentile, come fa sempre, e si avvicina a lui per non dover alzare troppo la voce per farsi sentire. È calma e serafica, come le profondità del mare.  
-Conserva te stesso, Nanase-kun. Questa è la strategia vincente, perché non c'è niente di più giusto e forte che il tuo vero io.  
Poi pare un niente, e lei deve fischiare per dare il via alla sua ultima gara.

 

 

L'acqua della palude non è fredda, ma si appiccica sulla pelle come se fosse piena di melma o di olio: non gli da alcuna bella sensazione.  
Riemerge dall'acqua per respirare, e d'istinto guarda in alto: la vasca non viene coperta di nuovo, e anche da quel luogo si può vedere il cielo diventare sempre più scuro, l'aria riempirsi di una minacciosa umidità. Si rende conto di non poter pensare oltre.  
Galleggia in uno spazio circoscritto, guardandosi attorno per decidere cosa fare.  
Vegetazione marrone, tipica dell'entroterra, si mescola in un'armonia che sa di muschio all'acqua dal color denso. Oltre lo specchio d'acqua dove il fondale si fa sempre più alto, c'è un appezzamento di terra ben solido, su cui cresce un albero dal tronco largo, i cui rami quasi cascano verso l'acqua in tante lacrime che non terminano mai. Disseminate qui e là, ci sono macchie castane di betulle morte, che formano un muro non indifferente davanti alla zona più settentrionale della vasca. Il fondale di fango, poi, è un ottimo nascondiglio per diverse forme di vita, e già Haruka ha sentito qualcosa strisciare vicino alle sue caviglie.  
Rabbrividisce, decidendo di avvicinarsi un poco verso riva. La zolla di terra non gli interessa particolarmente, ma crede che da un punto di vista più elevato potrebbe in qualche modo ragionare sul da farsi. Così, pian piano, si arrampica sull'albero pendente, raggiungendone con qualche difficoltà gli alberi alti. Si graffia innumerevoli volte, durante la salita, e non gradisce affatto la curiosità di una lumaca senza guscio che si sporge dalla propria tana per porgergli tutta la testa sensibilissima – qualche istante e quasi perde l'equilibrio, per poi aggrapparsi come meglio può al legno. Quando finalmente riesce a creare, tra l'intreccio di rami, uno spazio tale da avere una visuale decente, vede quello che già ha in precedenza osservato, anche se con uno sguardo di insieme molto più completo.  
La parte che più lo attira, di tutto il quadro, è la zona d'acqua priva di arbusti, che pare essere proprio la più profonda. A destra del folto gruppo di canne verdi, poco più che una pozzanghera più scura e blu.  
Il campione scende piano l'albero, così come ci è salito. Nel mettere un piede a terra, però, questa volta percepisce una presenza alle proprie spalle, che viene direttamente dal centro del piccolo appezzamento di terra. Non si volta a guardarlo, conscio che nel farlo sfiderebbe implicitamente la creatura lì pronta ad assalirlo. Scivola quindi piano nell'acqua, scorrendo sui fianchi sdrucciolevoli del terreno. Si immerge nell'acqua e nuota lentamente, separandosi da quella minaccia in modo lento, per non acuire ancora di più la tensione.  
Quando non percepisce più quello sguardo addosso, può cominciare a nuotare più tranquillo. Avanza placido, quasi dimentico di star gareggiando, per qualche istante.  
Arrivato dove deve, abbassa il viso all'interno dell'acqua e l'unica cosa che vede è solo un marasma di sabbia sollevato che ostacola la vista. Prendendo più fiato nei propri polmoni, scende di qualche metro e supera la barriera di sabbia, per arrivare in sabbia più pulita; può vedere distintamente il fondale nero, ricoperto da strane alghe molto scure, e viene quindi attirato da un oggetto appena poco più luminoso, che brilla al suo indirizzo.  
Luce azzurra: è sicuramente ciò che sta cercando.  
Si avvicina preso dall'euforia di aver trovato il primo oggetto, con una velocità abbastanza sostenuta. Non si accorge in tempo che i suoi movimenti, più celeri di prima, hanno richiamato l'attenzione e le ostilità di qualcuno: la prima cosa che scatta in acqua lo fa arretrare di colpo, stupendolo quasi più del dovuto. Vede allora che tutto quel nero, sul fondale, si sta muovendo sempre meno piano, rendendo man mano chiaro di cosa è fatto. Una certa dose di disgusto gli stringe lo stomaco, quando vede i denti della prima sanguisuga che gli si avvicina, desiderosa di attaccarlo. La schiva, veloce, e si allontana di qualche metro.  
La sua bacchetta brilla un poco, risvegliando completamente tutto il branco di sanguisughe – ma prima che quelle lo attacchino in massa, tentando di appiccicarsi al suo corpo e immobilizzandolo definitivamente, l'incantesimo lanciato sortisce il suo effetto e allontana qualsiasi cosa tenti di toccarlo. Così le sanguisughe, qualora si avvicinino troppo, vengono scagliate lontano da quella forza invisibile con cui si è ricoperto, e che lo lascia incolume mentre avanza verso l'oggetto.  
Nel tentare di prenderlo, lo vede però scagliarsi lontano, come le sanguisughe che continuano ad attaccarlo. Ci riprova una seconda volta, e ancora l'oggetto gli sfugge dalle mani.  
Piuttosto scocciato, tenta l'incantesimo inverso, colpendo però soltanto la propria mano; non è molto preciso, e libera buona parte del proprio braccio. Le sanguisughe non impiegano troppo tempo per capire cosa è successo, e in diverse lo attaccano proprio lì.  
Haruka ha la fortuna di sapersi muovere piuttosto velocemente, anche in mezzo a tutti quei mostri che si muovono.  
E quando finalmente riesce a toccare l'oggetto, con due sanguisughe avvinghiate all'avambraccio, si ritrova catapultato all'improvviso alla seconda delle vasche: la zona artica. Le sanguisughe si seccano all'istante, nell'aria gelida del posto, e si staccano dalla sua pelle senza fare resistenza.  
Ancora prima di chiedersi cosa sia successo, Haruka richiama sul proprio corpo il calore di una pelliccia ben spessa, trasfigurando uno di quei cadaveri che sono caduti ai propri piedi.  
Guarda il piccolo cubo tra le proprie dita e capisce.  
Semplicemente, è un passaporta.

 

 

*******

 

 

Sotto i suoi piedi, le la lastre di ghiaccio non rimangono ferme: ballano e si muovono, in una danza che è necessario seguire con attenzione.  
Haruka trasfigura la seconda sanguisuga congelata in uno snowboard su cui poggiare i propri piedi, onde evitare di ghiacciarsi e di non poter più proseguire oltre. I progressi degli ultimi mesi, in tale materia, li deve interamente all'insistenza di Makoto, ma deve dire che si sono rivelati più utili che molte altre cose.  
Un rumore lo mette in allerta e gli dirige lo sguardo verso destra. Nota subito che la banchina su cui è poggiato si sta sgretolando, non troppo lentamente, cadendo pezzo dopo pezzo nell'acqua che la sorregge.  
Deve essere successo qualcosa dall'impatto parecchio grande, prima del suo arrivo, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe tutto quel movimento in un luogo notoriamente tranquillo. Haruka ricorda che la prima vasca di Rin è stata proprio quella, e diversi pensieri non propriamente gentili vengono rivolti al ragazzo altrove.  
Si muove però velocemente, per evitare di finire in acqua assieme al ghiaccio. Si spinge con un piede e con l'altro dirige l'andamento della tavola, fino a prendere abbastanza spinta da poter semplicemente scivolare sulla neve dura.  
La piattaforma di ghiaccio continua a ballare sotto di lui, e benché riesca a reggersi più che bene gli è quanto meno difficile manovrare il proprio andamento sia per l'oscillazione sia per la mancata compattezza della lastra bianca.  
Un pezzo più grosso degli altri si stacca e affonda sotto di lui: deve balzare in avanti, con i propri stessi piedi, per non cadere nell'acqua assieme alla tavola che non riesce a sollevare per tempo. Non ha la possibilità di girarsi per vedere cosa sia effettivamente successo, che l'istinto gli dice di avanzare il più velocemente possibile. Vede con la coda dell'occhio qualcosa di bianco muoversi, placido, alla sua destra; riesce a guardare meglio solo per un istante, e nota un pezzo di ghiaccio isolato abbastanza grande e dall'apparenza abbastanza solida.  
Decide di affidarsi alla fortuna e di sperare quindi che sia anche in grado di reggerlo interamente, senza affondare – non conosce incantesimi con cui proteggersi dal freddo, e per la prima volta nella sua vita ha davvero paura dell'acqua.  
La banchina si sgretola, e diventa sempre più friabile. Haruka prende una forte spinta e con un ultimo salto riesce finalmente a mettersi in salvo. Quella piccola zolla candida lo regge e lo porta tranquillamente via, lasciando di tutta quella frenesia soltanto l'eco lontana di neve che si scioglie.  
Haruka può finalmente prendere un profondo respiro, sedersi sul ghiaccio e calmare il battito furioso del proprio cuore.  
Inizia a guardarsi attorno dopo qualche minuto, alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli indichi dove si possa trovare l'oggetto che sta cercando. Vede qualcosa di luminoso ben lontano da lui, posto in alto nel nulla, ma il colore giallastro che emana gli fa intuire che non è per lui.  
Sospira, asciugandosi il sudore che ha il fronte prima che lo faccia il freddo. Si chiude meglio nella propria pelliccia, decidendo sul da farsi. Sarebbe stupido trasmutare la pelliccia in un remo, ma senza niente che lo aiuti a muoversi, è semplicemente in balia della corrente marina, che lo sballottola ovunque voglia.  
Nel fare di questi pensieri, sente un rumore, un fischio grave che viene dall'acqua sotto di lui. Si sporge oltre il bordo della zolla bianca su cui è rifugiato, e nota un movimento nelle profondità su cui si erge: qualcosa di nero e bianco che si muove lentamente, piuttosto tranquillo.  
Un'orca.

 


	8. 8. Capitolo otto – I will love you unconditionally

**8\. Capitolo otto**

–

**I will love you unconditionally**

 

 

 

Una papera nello stagno per Rin, Aiichirou.  
Un polipo nella vasca del corallo per Kisumi, Hayato.  
Il muso dell'animale esce dalla superficie dell'acqua lentamente, annusando l'aria circostante senza troppo rumore. La sua pinna si muove adagio per farla rimanere in quella posizione quasi verticale, e non agita troppo le acque, così da non far allontanare per nulla il pezzo di ghiaccio dove Haruka è ancora seduto.  
Il ragazzo la fissa, dubbioso sul da farsi. Non essendo quella una creatura magica, è ben strano che sia in un posto del genere, specie considerando il fatto che non pare abbia molta intenzione di attaccarlo o di fermarlo in qualche modo. Pian piano, i suoi timori si trasformano in curiosità, e quindi decide di arrischiarsi a guardare la grande bestia negli occhi.  
Li riconosce, immediatamente.  
Un'orca nell'artico per lui, Makoto.  
La sua espressione si fa decisamente più morbida, quasi sorride. Allunga una mano verso quella porzione di naso che la creatura sporge, e ne tocca la pelle ancora bagnata. L'orca emette un verso dolce, con l'intenzione sia di rassicurarlo sia di confermare quanto sospetta abbia capito: quello è il suo aiuto.  
L'orca torna nell'acqua, facendo una piroetta sotto di lui e quindi comincia a spingere più o meno delicatamente il ghiaccio su cui si regge in avanti. Haruka rimane aggrappato con le mani, per quanto può, fiducioso di essere condotto in un posto sicuro.  
L'orca lo porta in un'altra zona della vasca, che lui sicuramente non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungere da solo. Passano davanti a un branco di pinguini, ben più che curiosi circa lo strano movimento di quel galleggiante – ma come se percepissero la presenza dell'orca assassina, si guardano bene dal tuffarsi in acqua.  
Alla fine Haruka riesce a vedere l'oggetto che stava cercando: è incastonato all'interno di un'alta parete ghiacciata, che deve con ogni evidenza scalare da solo.  
Trasforma due pezzi di ghiaccio in arpioni, in modo da salire tranquillamente la superficie verticale. Prima di toccare il cubo blu, però, da uno sguardo verso il basso, nella direzione dell'orca: è sempre rimasta lì, a guardarlo e osservarlo. Le rivolge un sorriso, e sembra che quella lo veda, perché fischia piano e fa una piroetta in acqua.  
-Ci vediamo fuori dall'arena, Makoto.  
Tocca il secondo passaporta e arriva quindi all'ultima vasca.

 

 

*******

 

 

Quando ha visto la barriera corallina distendersi a vista d'occhio, a pensato erroneamente di essere arrivato nella vasca con meno pericoli tra le tre e si è rilassato più del dovuto: non ha prestato la necessaria attenzione agli eventuali pericoli, ed è emerso per più tempo fino alla superficie dell'acqua per prendere una buona quantità di ossigeno.  
Il cielo, sopra l'arena grande, si è completamente annuvolato, e rilascia le prime grosse gocce di pioggia che si infrangono su tutta l'area orizzontale del pelo dell'acqua. Rimanere immobile a guardarlo è un privilegio a cui si lascia, anche per riprendere un poco fiato dopo tutto il movimento fatto. Non deve neanche fare troppa resistenza con mani e braccia, perché galleggiare a quel modo gli risulta più che naturale.  
Il rumore ancora minaccioso del grande mulinello non lo lascia in pace per più di dieci secondi, tornando a prendergli tutta la sensibilità attenta. Haruka però decide di dedicarsi per prima cosa all'ultima delle tre prove, per lasciare il resto a dopo.  
È quando torna a guardare in basso, verso lo scoglio piatto che affonda poi verso un fondale che si perde nel nero scuro del nulla, che vede il banco di meduse, talmente ampio da impedirgli quasi completamente il passaggio. In un primo momento, c'è una punta di panico nei suoi gesti, e il primo istinto è di riemergere di nuovo: lo fa, e si calma per prendere fiato. In secondo luogo, l'unica cosa che può davvero fare è individuare l'oggetto che cerca rimanendo appena sotto la superficie e poi nuotare lentamente tra le meduse, in modo da non dover rimanere troppo tempo sotto l'acqua.  
Prova ad attuare il proprio piano, ma si rende ben conto, dopo diversi minuti, che gli è impossibile vedere tutta la barriera da quel punto di osservazione, e le meduse non lo aiutano in tal senso.  
Sopra il livello dell'acqua, non c'è appezzamento di terra né niente che possa sostenerlo e tenerlo fermo in un punto. Sconfitto dall'evidenza, Haruka si immerge piano e scende lentamente verso la barriera di pietra.  
Le meduse si muovono placide attorno a lui, lasciando pendere i propri tentacoli come se non avessero volontà. È difficile muoversi piano, in tutto quello, perché ogni mossa spreca tempo ed energie, e Haruka sa di essere resistente solo fino a un certo punto – non è così sicuro di poter trattenere il fiato per tutta la durata necessaria, e ha il terrore che fare un incantesimo in quel luogo attirerebbe soltanto sgradevoli attenzioni.  
La barriera è lunga, piena di animali e cose che strisciano. Un pesce palla si gonfia quando lui si avvicina troppo, facendo scappare una famigliola di ricci che rotolano giù per il pendio, andando a nascondersi lontano. Vede un'anguilla d'acqua salata scivolare tra le pietre e le concavità vuote della pietra, scivolare in avanti fino ad arrotolarsi, morbida, attorno al suo braccio, e poi sparire di nuovo da dove è venuta. Haruka prosegue e non indugia oltre, sentendo il petto cominciare a dare i primi segni di cedimento.  
Guarda sopra di sé, notando il banco di meduse farsi ancora più incombente. Non si spaventa, ma non vedendo più la luce proveniente dall'esterno dell'acqua capisce che la situazione ha cominciato a diventare parecchio difficile.  
Immerge per sbaglio le mani in un'anemone e ne viene irritato su tutta la pelle, che ritrae velocemente; il movimento viene percepito da una delle meduse più vicine a lui, che però non fa altro che un piccolo scatto di lato. Haruka si allontana da lì, pian piano.  
Ispeziona le diverse conchiglie che trova, sposta diversi sassi e insegue anche due pesci più colorati degli altri: niente.  
Apre la bocca, lasciando uscire diverse bolle di ossigeno. La testa comincia a girargli parecchio, e la vista gli si sta appannando a poco a poco. Deve per forza risalire, altrimenti rischia di finire soffocato.  
Durante la risalita, però, non riesce a mantenere lo stesso autocontrollo della discesa, e va a strofinare la pelle delle gambe con i tentacoli di alcune meduse. Questo fa aprire la gonna di alcune di loro, e rivela ai suoi occhi l'ubicazione dell'oggetto che ha cercato: è al loro interno, esattamente al centro dei tentacoli.  
Prende aria e i polmoni gli bruciano per lo sforzo fatto. Riprende fiato diverse volte, così da inalare più ossigeno possibile, e quando torna di nuovo in acqua con tutto il corpo è anche facile arrivare finalmente al cubo blu: si fa spazio, più o meno tranquillamente, tra le meduse, e arriva accanto a quella che contiene il piccolo oggetto. Per non farsi pungere troppo, la tocca sulla cupola con la bacchetta, in modo che apra naturalmente i propri tentacoli e lo lasci muovere.  
Prendendo il cubo in mano, però, Haruka non viene subito portato altrove; deve quindi risalire in superficie un'altra volta per capire che quello che ha in mano non è un terzo passaporta.  
E che, allora, per affrontare l'ultima prova deve trovare un modo di saltare all'interno del mulinello con le proprie uniche forze.

 

 

*******

 

 

Ci sono magie capaci di smuovere delle piccole tempeste; magie che creano maremoti terribili; magie che incrinano l'equilibrio tra natura, esseri umani e creature magiche; ci sono magie di ogni tipo e di ogni forza, perché è nell'insita definizione di magia quel qualcosa che trascende il naturale e il logico, l'umanamente accettato come reale – i maghi e le streghe si fanno scudo della propria bacchetta, che altro non è che il tentativo umano di incanalare e di assoggettare questa forza mostruosa, che altrimenti li sovrasterebbe, e molti di loro si illudono che così facendo posseggano potere vero, che in realtà non gli appartiene se non nella concezione dell'attimo che fugge.  
Haruka è umano da poco tempo, e queste cose le nota molto più che gli altri. In quelle poche persone a cui ha dovuto per necessità dire la propria condizione ha trovato una sequela di emozioni distinte, ma tutte sporcate dalla pietà e dalla commiserazione, quasi come se una creatura come lui non potesse condividere il pensiero razionale che pare così tipico della creatura umana. La vera comunicazione, tra di loro, avviene in un ambito conosciuto, anche se forse le opinioni e i punti di vista sono soppesati diversamente, e ad Haruka rimane sempre una fastidiosa sensazione di essere considerato meno che uomo.  
Il fastidio però rimane non altro che un pensiero passeggero, perché quell'unica persona che realmente fa la differenza gli tende sempre la mano. Ed è così calda, così calda e morbida che ogni altra emozione sparisce: c'è solo completezza fisica e spirituale, una dimensione che nessuno oltre a loro due sarebbe in grado di raggiungere, nella visione limitata dell'innamorato che è.  
Per quella sua mano è diventato umano. Per quella sua mano ha fatto qualcosa che prima mai nessuno della sua specie ha osato fare, né mai qualcuno di altre specie potrà mai fare.  
Questo, per Makoto, è sintomo di quanto lui sia speciale. Makoto è sempre pieno di complimenti per lui, non sembra stancarsi proprio mai di ripeterglieli: le sue labbra, come le sue intenzioni, sono sempre dolci, di quella morbidezza naturale che riesce a toccare qualsiasi cosa, perché è sincera. Forse è anche per questo, e non solo perché ha origini da sirena, che non hanno bisogno d'altro che un semplice tocco per capirsi, per comprendersi, per accettarsi e per amarsi.  
Makoto è l'origine di tutto per lui, come sempre. Persino di quella terribile nuova avventura.  
Haruka guarda in alto, verso il cielo che gronda pioggia fredda – immagina che tutta la scuola lo stia guardando, in qualche modo, e persiste nel ricercare un'immagine ideale del proprio fidanzato. La trova nei propri ricordi e nei propri pensieri, e la conserva stretta nella mente.  
Decide quindi il da farsi, senza altra esitazione: punta la bacchetta verso l'acqua ormai priva di pesci e meduse e comincia a scuoterla.

 

 

Le onde del maremoto che ha creato nella vasca sono alte, altissime. Alte almeno quanto le pareti della vasca stessa.  
Haruka è immerso in queste onde, confuso con tutta quella spuma e quel nero profondo, tanto che gli spettatori per diversi secondi non riescono più a rintracciare la sua figura; uno dei giudici di gara è quasi convinto a intervenire, per rimediare il prima possibile a quella situazione, quand'ecco che qualcosa di luminoso risplende tra i fluttui e li rassicura con l'evidente presenza di una magia attuata.  
Dopo qualche istante, a cavallo dell'ultima onda alta, sbuca un delfino dall'acqua, che salta oltre il bordo della vasca e si tuffa direttamente nel mulinello gigante.  
C'è chi non respira più, chi è quasi svenuto. La professoressa Amakata segue il tutto con gli occhi sgranati, senza riuscire a spostare lo sguardo da quella figuretta azzurra che salta da una parte all'altra, riuscendo a vincere la forza del mulinello con palese grande sforzo. C'è una pausa, nei suoi salti, che fa temere il peggio, e quando sembra che il delfino non debba più risalire, rovesciato nel vortice che lo porta in basso, ecco che invece balza più in alto delle volte precedenti, verso il centro del mulinello, lì dove pende nel vuoto l'ultimo oggetto d'oro.  
Una persona inizia a urlare: è Nagisa, che ormai non riesce davvero più a trattenersi, e incita con parole non sentite il proprio amico troppo lontano. È solo il primo, perché poi si aggiungono anche Rei e Gou, poi c'è Makoto che piange e che si agita tutto. C'è l'intera scuola Iwatobi che grida, come se avesse dimenticato dove si trova e cosa sta succedendo, ma che non riesce proprio a rimanere ferma a guardare su uno schermo quel che accade – e quindi eccoli tutti a fare il tifo, eccoli a gridare e a acclamare il loro compagno.  
Haruka non sente nulla, e prova e riprova i propri balzi. Sopra di lui vede arrivare Rin, che pare aver trasfigurato un pezzo di legno in una sorta di tavola da windsurf, che lo regge nel vortice di aria creatosi sopra le vasche. È sopra l'oggetto d'oro, e basterebbe pochissimo perché scenda in picchiata e lo prenda.  
Haruka balza un'ultima volta.

 

 

*******

 

 

L'ennesima ventata piena di salsedine lo distoglie dai pensieri che lo hanno rapito per pochi istanti, conducendolo in un luogo ben più lontano di quello: gli scompiglia le ciocche ribelli dei capelli, che vanno a finire ovunque e frustano con morbidezza un po' ispida le palpebre ancora chiuse. Respira piano, ascoltando il rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulla pietra dura, e quando apre gli occhi nota come il sole sia finalmente sbucato dall'ammasso di nuvole biancastre appeso nel cielo.  
La spuma bianca del mare brilla, i riflessi rimbalzano sulla superficie increspata dell'immensa distesa d'acqua. Persino qualche pesce, un poco più temerario degli altri, risale fino a farsi vedere, nei suoi colori scuri e negli occhi attenti a movimenti sconosciuti; in un colpo di pinna veloce, torna dove la luce fa fatica a raggiungerlo, per andare chissà dove. Un gabbiano passa con la propria ombra sulla sua testa e garrisce al proprio storno un ordine preciso, tale da far virare tutti i suoi compagni verso destra, nella direzione della terraferma tanto ambita, e una spiaggia che possa farli riposare dopo un lungo e faticoso viaggio.  
Un piccolo granchio striscia lungo il profilo del suo piede nudo, senza offendere la pelle con una delle sue piccole chele. Il ragazzo abbassa piano lo sguardo, per nulla allarmato di questo leggero solletico: adocchia la piccola creatura mentre si dirige verso una pozza di acqua tra le pieghe della roccia, dove potersi bagnare e refrigerare adeguatamente. Sabbia bianca sporca le sue zampe, quando alla fine trova il posto perfetto per riposare.  
Questa volta un'onda lo bagna, lungo il fianco, e gocce fredde si appiccicano al suo braccio destro e alla sua spalla, facendogli provare poco più di un brivido. Pensa che sia arrivato il momento di tornare.  
Si alza lento, sullo scoglio che lo ha ospitato fino a quel momento. Percorre con piedi scalzi la distanza di qualche metro, saltellando da una pietra all'altra: sul suolo fermo, le sue movenze non sono mai state troppo raffinate, e si ritrova come sempre con un equilibrio imperfetto a ballare tra punte acuminate delle rocce e piccoli crateri che sarebbero capaci di inghiottire interamente una sua gamba.  
La scogliera si sgretola in una bassa spiaggia di sassi lunga giusto due passi, da quel lato, così che le onde si stendano su una superficie più orizzontale e non diventino tutte bianche. Anche quel giorno il mare è tranquillo, e lo lascia fare come meglio crede, placido e senza resistenza.  
Haruka si concede uno sguardo all'oceano, prima di immergersi in acqua, che si allunga alla terraferma e poi ancora oltre. Fa pochi passi, ed è totalmente avvolto dal liquido.  
Tutta la sua essenza freme di estasi. Comincia a muovere i piedi e le gambe, quasi avesse una pinna lucente al posto di quelle terminazioni troppo terrestri; le braccia si muovono un poco in ritardo, morbide di una tranquillità che non mette alcuna agitazione. Riemerge solo una parte del viso, dal pelo dell'acqua, per prendere quel poco di ossigeno necessario.  
E poi di nuovo giù, immerso nel blu perfetto dell'acqua.

 

 

-Trasfigurazione!  
Makoto lo guarda con quel briciolo di compassione di troppo, tanto che il campione del torneo si imbarazza e assume un'espressione contrariata di principio, che neppure il braccio di Sousuke sulle sue spalle riesce in qualche modo a mitigare.  
Gonfia le guance, avendo compreso ancora prima di aver ascoltato le parole dell'altro di non aver indovinato.  
-Lo hai già detto tre volte, Rin-chan. Continua a essere no.  
Sono cinque giorni che lo riempiono di domande, e qualcuno di gentile – come Nitori Aiichirou, per esempio – si chiede come faccia a non insultarli e zittirli in qualche modo, regalando loro sempre sorrisi tranquilli, che tanto la pazienza che prova è infinita.  
Makoto è molto più avvicinabile di Haruka, e pare convinzione comune che lui sappia esattamente, nel minimo dettaglio, qualsiasi cosa riguardi l'altro.  
Così sono tutti lì assieme, campioni o non campioni, a condividere quell'incredibile curiosità a cui non riescono a rinunciare.  
Sono mescolati, nel più e nel meno. Stanno un po' stretti in quello spazio racchiuso tra le rocce, all'ombra di una sola piccola pianta, ma hanno trovato anche il modo di incastrarsi bene.  
Per esempio, Gou è tra le gambe di Kisumi, mentre Momotarou è disteso tra Aiichirou e Rin. In qualche modo, riescono a starci tutti quanti.  
Nagisa ad un certo punto alza la voce come preso da un'illuminazione incredibile.  
-Allora ecco, non ci ho pensato! Haruka è un animagus!  
Lo guardano tutti, aspettandosi una qualche reazione da Makoto, e il ragazzo fa una faccia strana, che non è spazientita ma messa a dura prova.  
-Sarebbe illegale alla nostra età, non lo sai?  
Momotarou rimbecca, ma viene interrotto da Rei un poco più in là.  
-Ha creato un'illusione per farci credere che fosse un delfino!  
-Allora come ha fatto a saltare a quel modo?  
-Ha mosso l'acqua!  
-L'acqua non possiede una forza di propulsione tale, Momotarou-kun.  
-E tu cosa ne sai?  
-Lo dice la scienza!  
Parlano ancora, tra di loro, e qualcuno si aggiunge e qualcuno semplicemente ride.  
Makoto non viene più interpellato per qualche minuto, lasciato da solo a concedersi un paio di sospiri di stanchezza ma nulla più.  
Quegli ultimi giorni sono passati in fretta.  
Tra la fine del Torneo e la cerimonia di premiazione, pare che il momento degli esami e degli addii sia giunto troppo in fretta, per tutti loro, e non lasci più spazio a qualcosa di davvero sentito.  
Rin ha già pianto, quando ha accennato la cosa – non gli piace vedere piangere la gente, anche quella conosciuta da poco. E pure Nagisa, e Aiichirou, e Rei lo hanno fatto.  
Ma basta un angolo dimenticato dal mondo e dal tempo per stabilire un momento felice: un ricordo prezioso che può unirli tutti per sempre.  
Makoto è il primo che lo vede arrivare, dalla piccola salita di sabbia, ancora bagnato dell'acqua dell'oceano. Gli sorride come solo lui sa sorridergli, e gli occhi di Haruka brillano.  
Poi Nagisa gli corre incontro, avvolgendo le sue spalle con un telo da mare pulito e asciutto.  
-Haru-chan! Haru-chan!  
-No.  
Haruka lo scansa un poco in malo modo, non badando troppo al suo entusiasmo. L'espressione del suo viso si fa abbastanza dura, e mentre ancora l'altro piagnucola contro di lui cerca di attraversare la barriera umana che ha tra i piedi e raggiungere la propria meta.  
-No cosa? Non ho ancora parlato!  
-Non ti dirò cosa ho fatto.  
-Haru-chan!  
Nagisa si lamenta e si lagna, Haruka finalmente arriva tra le gambe di Makoto e si appoggia al suo petto, addormentandosi quasi all'istante. Quello che gli serve ora è la loro presenza, e il rumore del battito del cuore di lui.  
Rin ancora tenta di richiamare la sua attenzione, ma non ci riesce minimamente e per questo si inalbera – Sousuke sghignazza e la dinamica peggiora, tanto che cominciano ad agitarsi più o meno tutti, creando un gran scompiglio.  
Makoto alza la mano ai suoi capelli, per una carezza leggera.  
Ode il rumore del mare: è tutto così perfetto.

 

 


	9. 9. Epilogo

**9\. Epilogo**

 

 

 

_Un guizzo di luce illumina il profilo del suo viso, e si incastra facilmente tra le pieghe delle labbra, che sono curve in un sorriso dolce. Lo vede bene, perché è nitido alla sua vista._  
 _-Haru-chan, vieni qui..._  
 _Vorrebbe dirgli che non gli piace essere chiamato così – lo detesta, in verità, con tutto il proprio cuore – ma prima che riesca a parlare lui è andato lontano, con la precisa intenzione di farsi seguire. Haruka non pensa neanche: placidamente, va dove lui lo conduce. Sale in superficie, e fa un salto un po' goffo, un po' strano; ride come solo lui sa ridere. Haruka lo guarderebbe male, se le sue sopracciglia gli permettessero un movimento simile, quindi prende la rincorsa e si mostra in un grande salto eseguito alla perfezione. Lui ride ancora di più, quando lo raggiunge di nuovo._  
 _-Haru-chan, sei più bravo tu._  
 _Gli dona una carezza leggera. Il suo palmo, sopra la pelle, è caldo e piacevole, molle di sincera premura._  
 _Vorrebbe davvero stringere quelle dita, in un modo o nell'altro. Fa un cerchio nell'acqua, pieno di frustrazione._  
 _Lui gli sorride di nuovo e si porta lontano, sicuro che lo seguirà. Non va mai a fondo, non si permette di scendere troppo e separarsi dal contatto con la superficie – è sicuro che non lo faccia per se stesso ma per lui solamente, e questa piccola attenzione è più che gradita._  
 _La luce che filtra tra i fluttui in movimento gli accarezza le spalle e la schiena, illuminando il suo corpo in fasci chiari e brillanti. I suoi capelli appena lunghi si disperdono attorno al viso a ogni movimento, come una corona verdastra._  
 _È ancora molto giovane, e la sua fanciullezza si vede tutta nei tratti del viso e nella sua voce un poco acuta. E pure quella tenerezza così disinibita e innocente con la quale si confida a lui, quasi sottovoce._  
 _-Sai, Haru-chan? Mi piacerebbe restare con te per sempre. Proprio così._  
 _Ha gli zigomi un po' rossi, le guance appena rosate. Lo sguardo sottile, di chi ha appena detto qualcosa di ragionevolmente troppo imbarazzante. Non si rimangia niente, però._  
 _Continua, dopo un silenzio che dura qualche secondo._  
 _-Nuotare con te mi rilassa. E anche giocare con te._  
 _Fa una piroetta in acqua, e gli si para davanti; ancora le sue mani sopra di lui, calde come prima. La temperatura dell'acqua non lo tocca, gli lascia solo i polpastrelli delle dita un poco grinzosi e nulla più._  
 _Gonfia il petto, a quella terribile confessione._  
 _-Tutto ha più senso, da quando Haru-chan è con me._  
 _Si china a baciarlo, sopra gli occhi._  
 _Haru segue con lo sguardo la scia delle sue mani, che formano un'ombra sopra il suo viso e lo proteggono dalla luce del sole per qualche secondo._  
 _Quanto, quanto vorrebbe stringere quelle dita..._  
Ed ecco che le stringe. Ecco che le sue pinne da delfino si allungano, diventano muscoli e gomiti, polso e dita – ecco che lo tocca, con una sensibilità non fluida.  
La sua mano e quella di lui diventano un tutt'uno, mischiandosi in una perfezione più alta di quella dei fluidi marini. Makoto non è spaventato da lui, sembra esplodere di felicità.  
Lo chiama ancora, con il suo nome: finalmente, la sua voce e il suo animo possono appartenergli.


End file.
